The Human Diaries
by xXbrymlXx
Summary: Just another Human AU fic, but I would still love it if you could check it out. The story is much better than the summary. You can suggest any ideas, and I will be open to most of them. Klaroline, Mabekah, Delena, Kalijah, Kennett, Sinn, Jalaric, and others
1. Chapter 1

**Hello TVD fandom! This is my first TVD story so please be kind. I know there's been a lot of human AU's but I wanted to try one of my own. So let's see where this goes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Matt Donovan was a handsome young man. He was also one of the kindest souls you'd ever meet. Pretty popular too, as he was the quarterback of the Mystic Falls football team. Unfortunately, life was never so kind to him. His dad died when he was a baby from a car accident. That left him with his mother and his older sister Vicky. After his dad died, his mom took a turn to alcohol. She never really watched her kids, which is why Matt and Vicky spent most of their childhood with the Gilberts. When Matt was thirteen, his mom got a boyfriend. She would disappear with him for months at a time. That left Vicky in charge. But it got too hard on her that she turned to drugs. Matt had to pick up the weight, get a job once he turned 15. He loved his sister, he really did, she was the only person for him even when she was on drugs. He took care of her. She took care of him, in her own way. They were all each other had. Until Vicky had overdosed. Matt found her in the bathroom and felt his world crumble down. After the funeral, he told his mom to either step up or get out of his life. She tried to get better, but Matt sent her away anyway. He was only sixteen and completely alone. He had to pay bills and was failing three classes. But he had his friends to help him as much as they could. He had dated Elena Gilbert for a year, but when her parents died, she dumped him. He had a hard time with that too.

In Senior Year, he met a girl whose life was just as messed up as his too. She had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She was sarcastic and a little mean, but very smart and funny. She had her secrets too. No matter how strong she looked, deep down she was broken. All she wanted was to be loved. Her family has their problems, but they love each other. Rebekah Mikaelson was that girl. She at first tried to seduce Matt to be popular; she had thought he was just another dumbass douche she had to give her heart to. But when he gave her his jacket during the football game and it was 30 degrees out, and held doors open for her, and didn't try to get in her pants on the first date, didn't even kiss her until she initiated it, she realized that he was different. Her heart fluttered when she thought about him, and little did she know that he felt the same way. She was a bright light in his life. Her smile fixed every problem he had. Her touch was fire on his skin, and kiss was toxic. He loved her. He knew he did. That was why when she finally told him her family problems, he wanted to hurt someone and Matt would never hurt anyone.

Rebekah came from a large family; her parents and six brothers. There was Esther and Mikael, her mom and dad. Neither would ever win parent of the year award, but we'll get to that later. Her brothers included Aaron, who died from sickness when he was five, Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol, and Henrik, who died due to a car crash four years prior to the family moving from London, England to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Rebekah was closest to Klaus, but she and all her brothers had a strong bond. It was only because their father Mikael was an abusive alcoholic. And sadly, Klaus was the center of his anger. When Klaus was six years old he had a broken leg from jumping off the stairs, and he had to have a blood test. It turned out he wasn't Mikael's biological son. Instead of leaving Esther, who had an affair, he took it out on a poor, innocent child. Everything and anything Klaus did, he would get beaten or yelled at. Even for stuff he didn't do, Mikael just assumed it was him. Elijah couldn't take seeing his baby brother get hurt, so he started taking blame for a lot of stuff. Rebekah and Kol eventually followed along. Finn, being the logical one, tried to distract his father while his siblings cleaned up whatever mess they made. The saddest part was their mother not doing anything, and leaving them when Rebekah was eleven, only to come back five years later and move them all to America. Even though Finn, Elijah and Klaus were all in college, Finn almost finished, they were forced to stop their studies just to start all over in a new country. Kol and Rebekah had to say goodbye to their friends. Let's just say that the Mikaelsons hated their parents with a burning passion. Their parents are the reason why their youngest three get in trouble and don't show love. Kol hasn't said "I love you" to either of his parents since he was eight. Since their parents don't really love them, the five siblings take care of each other. Their fondest memories was swimming in the lake, and going to festivals together. Besides being protective of each other, they also have a habit of bickering too much but I guess all siblings do that.

Soon after the Mikaelsons moved to Mystic Falls, their dad died of alcohol poisoning. The siblings didn't even shed one tear between them at his funeral. Esther tried to pick up the damage of her family, only to have all her children give her the silent treatment. She still kept trying. Finn was the first to forgive her, then Rebekah and Elijah, but Kol and Klaus have a hard time even looking at her for taking their father back after what he did to her "precious children."

All of the kids got their happily ever after eventually. Almost right away after they moved to Mystic Falls, Finn met a redhead girl in a coffee shop. Her name was Sage. They dated instantly, even if his siblings didn't particularly like her at first (especially Rebekah who doesn't trust anybody but her brothers.) They dated for three years, were engaged for 10 months, and have been married for four years. They have a two-year old son named Tate, who has his mom's red hair and the blue eyes he shares with his dad, Uncle Klaus and Aunt Rebekah (and Grandfather but nobody mentions that.) When Elijah was 23, he met Katherine Pierce. She was a college freshman, and one of the most liked women in Mystic Falls, not to mention the most beautiful woman Elijah had ever seen. She was just as stubborn and loved to play games as she was beautiful. But he eventually won her heart, which is a hard thing to do because Katherine loves faking pretty much everything, but she truly loves Elijah. Klaus became friends with Stefan Salvatore during college, and Stefan introduced Klaus to his long time friend Caroline Forbes. Klaus was smitten with Caroline right away, but she had just gone through a horrible breakup. He drew her a picture of a horse (her favorite animal) and wrote her a poem saying how he hopes she gets everything she wants in life. Klaus uses art to express his feelings, and Caroline loved that about him. She became his friend and eventually learned to love Klaus and his rogue ways. They've been together for four years. It took Kol a while to fall in love. He didn't believe in love, even when he saw his brothers in it. The only true love Kol has ever had was his baseball bat. He use to beat the fence with it and pretend it was his father. His baseball was his safe object, he could use it for his anger. He was also very good at regular baseball, not just defacing property. But Bonnie Bennett and her daughter Emma Gilbert changed his mind about love. Finally, Rebekah had met Matt when she was a Junior, and I think you know the story. They've been together for seven years, with a few breakups here and there but they're completely fine. All of them vowed to never be like their parents, and they're doing so good so far.

Now, here we are years and years later. Matthew Donovan is 25 years old now, he and Rebekah have been together for seven years and Matt makes one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. He wants to ask her to marry him. He's actually quite scared about it to be honest. He knows Rebekah loves him, but he's still scared she'll say no. She opened up to him very early in their relationship, but she still has trust issues. Not with him, but he's just very anxious. Another thing he's nervous about is that he's asking her brothers for permission first. They might actually rip his head off. Seven years and he's still scared of all of them. It's not like they like him very much anyway. Well, Klaus doesn't.

Rebekah had told him that they were all at Klaus' (and Caroline's) house for the day. Rebekah was hanging out with Caroline and Elena for a while, but she told him that she'd meet him there afterwards. Which means he needs to ask them fast. Matt parked the car in the driveway, and took a deep breath. He walked up the steps to the front door. He knocked on the door, and it opened after a couple of seconds.

Kol was laughing while drinking a beer. He nodded at Matt and opened the door wider so he could come in.

"Hello Kol," Matt smiled gently.

"Matthew Donovan, my favorite.. Boyfriend of my sister." Matt chuckled.

"I need to ask you a question," Matt sighed.

"Shoot."

"All of you. Can you get your brothers here," he said when they reached the kitchen where Elijah and Finn were sitting at the table. They looked up at him and nodded.

"NIK! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Kol yelled.

Within a minute, Klaus was coming down the stairs.  
"Matt," he said surprised. "I thought you were coming with Rebekah and Caroline."

"I'm meeting them here. I actually want to talk to you," Matt looked around at the four brothers.

"What about?" Elijah asked.

Matt took another breath,  
"I know that maybe I'm stupid to be even asking this, and I guess I'm very old-fashioned and since her dad is, nevermind, I'm asking you. And I know you guys don't like me very much, but I really love your sister. I guess what I'm trying to ask is if it'd be okay if I.. Ask her to marry me." Matt stuttered the whole time but once he was done talking he squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in relief.

"It's not that I don't like you, Matt. I'm just very protective of my little sister," Kol was the first to speak up. "But you make Rebekah very happy, and that's what she deserves. You're what she deserves."

Elijah was the second to speak, "I've always liked you, you're a good man Matt. If you want to spend the rest of your life with her, and if she feels the same, I don't see why not you can't marry her."

Finn nodded, "I agree. Just don't hurt her, but I'm pretty sure she can hurt you herself."

Matt smiled graciously at the three of them. But the brother whose opinion meant the most was Klaus, because he was the closest to Rebekah, and the one who Matt was actually afraid of. He looked at Klaus, who was staring at Matt.

"Niklaus," Elijah acknowledged.

Klaus sighed, "Honestly?" Matt nodded. "I've always thought that you were the best thing that's ever happened to her."

Matt grinned, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Klaus nodded.

Before anyone could say anything else, there was the sound of the front door opening. Rebekah walked down the hall and into the kitchen. She grinned when she saw Matt, and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. He kissed her forehead as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Go get a room," Kol threw a grape at his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him and rolled her eyes.

Klaus smiled when he saw Caroline walk into the kitchen. She smiled at him, and it was the smile that reminded Klaus that all their lives are better. And they'll continue to.

* * *

**Cheesy ending to the prologue, I know. Honestly I don't even know where this story is going, but it's just a human alternate universe. Everyone's in their mid-to-late-twenties. And don't worry, the rest of the Mystic Falls gang will be introduced in the next chapter! As well as their stories, which don't worry won't be so tragic. I'm trying my best to keep everyone in character as possible, but maybe not so much because they're not vampires lol. **

**Soo.. Please review, feedback is welcome! Follow or favorite if you want! Also, if you have any suggestions to what I should write about, I'm open to anything :)**

**Thanks for reading XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all of you for the reviews, follows and favorites! It wasn't much but it was enough to get me to continue. I appreciate that people actually like this and want me to continue so thank you :)**

**Nooooowwww, this chapter we meet the rest of the characters and hear their story! Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of the canon characters**

* * *

*Three Months Later*

Damon Salvatore was asleep on the black leather couch in the living room. He had been trying to work on a case he was put in charge of from the police station, but he was so damn tired that sleep captured him within minutes.

Yes, Damon Salvatore is a deputy. He's still quite shocked by it too. He decided to join the academy just because he knew he'd look attractive in a uniform (which he does,) but honestly, after graduating (and feeling quite proud that he actually finished something in his life,) and getting out into the field, he realized he enjoys it. He was a troubled teen himself, so he makes it his job to help teenagers who make mistakes learn from them before it's too late.

If you want to know what pulled Damon out of his dark years after his father died (murdered even,) just _don't _ask. He'll tell you eventually, if he wants you to know. Or if he even wants you to know what it is exactly he did. But I'll just tell you that it was his younger brother, Stefan. Their father died when Damon was seventeen and Stefan was fourteen. Damon was about to turn eighteen in a couple of weeks so Sheriff Forbes allowed Damon to become the official guardian of Stefan (since their mother left them soon after Stefan learned how to walk.) Damon made friends with Lorenzo Lawrence and Enzo was what you'd call the "wrong crowd." Not the type that did drugs or anything; although they did love drinking beer together, just not too dangerously, which is just kind of ironic considering the things they did. Robberies, vandalism, that kind of thing. Mystics Falls had a bunch of murders going around those years so Damon and Enzo got lucky they didn't get punished too badly (that is when they actually got caught). Just a lot of community service, like _a lot_. But after a few years of Damon throwing his future away (because he was going to get caught eventually) and Stefan couldn't take it anymore, Stefan finally decided to do something about it. Stefan was seventeen now, and he has always cared about his older brother, even if he didn't always show his love in return. He had a little help from his girlfriend Elena, because Damon always had a little soft spot for the brown-eyed beauty. They thankfully got through to him. Damon decided it was his turn to help his friend, but that was tougher because Enzo had been this way since he was fifteen. Every story doesn't have to have a happy ending, but this one does. Although Damon and Enzo aren't partners in crime anymore, they are partners _fighting _crime together.

Stefan is the more liked Salvatore brother, maybe because he's the nice one and always does the "right thing" or whatever. He's best friends with Lexi Branson, Caroline Forbes, and Klaus Mikaelson. He's also good friends with Bonnie, Bennett, Matt Donovan, Rebekah Mikaelson, Jeremy Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, and Elena Gilbert. Yes, Elena and Stefan are still friends after their nasty breakup. Okay, it wasn't _that _bad, but if after two years of dating your girlfriend dumped you because she had feelings for your brother, you'd feel pretty crappy right? But they were able to get past it and are now great friends. Another thing you should know about Stefan is that he's an alcoholic. He _never _did anything bad in high school, his friends even joked that he was the poster child for perfect behavior. But college, as well as his breakup with Elena, put a little stress on him. Okay, _a lot _of stress. It wasn't that he drank to dangerous lengths, just the smallest amounts was too much for him to handle. Indeed, this is how he met Lexi. He was passed out on the grass outside her dorm, and so she kicked him in the ribs. He thought she'd yell at him for being so careless, as he'd heard that she was the "Stefan Salvatore of Whitmore College." To his surprise, she was sympathetic, which was much worse in his opinion. He did _not _want anyone's pity. More to his surprise, she wanted to help him. On their journey to his sobriety, they became the best of friends. They tell each other everything, and are even in pre-med school together.

Next is the story of Elena Gilbert, the girl who was torn between two brothers, one good and one bad. Let's start from the beginning, shall we. Her parents, Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, drove off Wickery Bridge when she was sixteen. Her mother died instantly, and her father used his last moments to save his daughter. Elena always felt like it was her fault, she still does to this day. She has a younger brother named Jeremy, who she loves dearly and always tried to be the "best big sister ever." After her parents died, her maternal Aunt Jenna became hers' and Jeremy's legal guardian. Also soon after their deaths, Elena learned she was in fact adopted. Though, she doesn't fall far from the Gilbert family tree. Grayson had a younger brother John, who dated Isobel Flemming in high school. They're Elena's biological parents; they gave her up for adoption because they were both too young to take care of a child. Little did John know that his brother was the one to both deliver his child, and adopt her. He kept it a secret for seventeen years. Another thing, Elena wasn't the only baby; she had a twin, Katherine Pierce. They were separated at birth. Stefan was actually the one to reunite them; maybe that wasn't the smartest thing because they actually don't like each other, but accept the fact that they're sisters anyway. Elena dated Matt Donovan in Sophomore year, but she was never feeling it. Their mothers were best friends, so when his had a downfall, Matt and his sister Vicky spent most of their childhood with the Gilberts. Matt's that childhood friend you date because everyone thinks you'd look good together. She dumped him after her parents' death, and it devastated him, but they still love each other as best friends. She met Stefan in her Junior year, and they fell in love instantly. Their relationship was sweet, kind and gentle. She helped him get his older brother Damon back on the right track. Damon and Elena had a special bond since the moment they met, though no one- not even them, thought it'd become anything more than friendship. She tried to fight her feelings for him, and vice versa, but she couldn't. She broke up with Stefan shortly after she graduated high school. Her and Damon dated for two years, and when they went to Vegas one weekend, they did the most typical thing and eloped. They both wanted it, and things have worked out for them. As proof, it's five years later and they're as happy as ever with their three-year old son Christian Alexander.

"DADDY!" Christian squealed as he jumped onto the couch and attacked his father. Damon groaned as he opened his eyes, and saw bright blue eyes identical to his staring back at him. The only difference was that his son's eyes shone of innocence, while Damon's didn't.

Damon sat up and grabbed the little boy and tickled him.

"Daddy!" Christian whelped.

"This is what you get for waking Daddy up!" Damon grinned as he kissed his son's forehead. If there's one thing Damon loves more than Elena, it's their son. (And his Camaro is a pretty close second, but don't tell Elena.) Christian is a mini Damon in both looks and personality, but he still has the innocence and kindness that belongs to his mother.

"Okay that's enough, boys." The father and son duo turned to look at Elena, who was dressed all professional in a grey skirt, white dress shirt and a black blazer with her hair in a ponytail.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"I have a meeting for the newspaper," she answered. Elena has always enjoyed writing ever since her mom bought her diaries when she was a kid. She's now writing a book based on her life, but alternated to fit the fictional genre. Publishers really enjoyed it, and now she's somewhat of a celebrity (small town girl making it big.)

"Mommy's a celebrity!" Christian said excitedly and clapped his chubby fingers together.

"Yes she is, Chris." Damon nudged his son's cheek with his nose. "Aren't we proud of Mommy?" Christian nodded.

"Thanks guys," Elena smiled. Her eyes widened as she remembered, "Oh! Chris honey, Uncle Jeremy is coming over with Emma."

"YAY!" Chris exclaimed, standing up to jump off the couch. He ran across the living room, up the stairs, and into his room to throw some clothes on.

Emma Gilbert is the five-year old daughter of Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett. The couple had been together since Bonnie was eighteen and Jeremy was seventeen. They were twenty and nineteen when they got the surprise they were about to be parents. Their friends and family were supportive, so things worked out fine. Jeremy works as a construction worker, and Bonnie took some time off to be a mother but she's now back in college. She also has a part-time job as a bartender at The Grill (she's lucky that her best friend Matt was promoted to manager of The Grill.) Unfortunately, things didn't work out too well in Jeremy and Bonnie's relationship. They broke up about two years ago; nothing serious, just the fact that they're love was short-lived. They have joint custody of Emma- Bonnie has weekdays, and Jeremy has weekends, but they bend the rules more than half the time because of work and school schedules.

Bonnie Bennett is the best friend of Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. She also grew up with Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood. Her parents are Rudy Hopkins and Abby Bennett, who divorced when she was nine. She promised Jeremy that they would never be like her parents, who are nothing but cruel to one another, and true to her word they're still great friends who just happen to have a child together. Bonnie was always close to her Grandmother Shelia, and was heartbroken when she died of a heart attack a few years back. Over a year after her break up with Jeremy, Bonnie met Kol Mikaelson. He was a professional baseball player, and kind of a jackass. But after she dropped all of her supplies and things on the ground, he helped pick them up. To both their surprise, a spark had ignited between them when their hands accidentally touched. She didn't know if she was ready to date again, but Kol showed her a side to him that she never thought would be there. She has a feeling that it was Emma who brought out that side to Kol, as they bonded right away.

Jeremy Gilbert is the younger brother to Elena. You know the story of his parents, and of his relationship with Bonnie. He never really had friends, but when he started dating Bonnie, Matt and Tyler became his best friends. Kol's also a good friend of his too; and he's actually very supportive of Kol and Bonnie's relationship. Jeremy had an "emo" and "druggie" phase after his parents died, but he snapped out of it when he saw what happened to Vicky Donovan, who he was secretly dating at the time. He never went to college, but makes a pretty good amount of money for working as a construction worker.

_Ring ring ring._

Jeremy sighed as he parked his car in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. He looked down at his phone and saw the word _Katherine_ flash up on the screen. He rolled his eyes, wondering what she wanted.

Before he could answer, Emma started kicking his seat. "Dad, we're here! Let me out now!"

"Hold on, Emma. Aunt Katherine is calling me," he told his daughter.

"Oooh! Can I talk to her? Please," she gave her biggest puppy dog eyes.

"In a minute," he said. He picked up his phone and clicked _answer. _"Hey Katherine, I can't talk right now."

"Hello to you too, little Gilbert," Katherine's voice said, the sarcasm dripping through her words.

"What do you want? I'm dropping Emma off at Elena and Damon's for the day."

"I just wanted to talk to my favorite cousin." After the news that Katherine and Elena were twins- that they were actually Jeremy's biological cousins- Jeremy still considered Elena his sister, and Katherine became his cousin. It was strange at first, but they all got used to it over the past eight years.

"About?"

"I just wanted to know if maybe you and Elena could come out to lunch with me and Elijah this weekend? You can bring the little rugrats with you."

"I'll have to talk to Elena, but sure."

"Great! Elijah's siblings are coming too."

Jeremy thought _now you tell me._ But he answered, "Awesome. See you then."

"Byeee," Katherine sang.

"Wait!" Jeremy remembered before he hang up.

"What?"

"Emma wants to talk to you." Emma, hearing her name, ripped her seatbelt off and climbed into the passengers' seat of Jeremy's car.

"Gimme!" she squealed, reaching for the phone. Jeremy handed Emma the phone. "Auntie Kathy-rin!"

Katherine Pierce is the biological daughter of John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming, the twin sister of Elena Gilbert, and cousin of Jeremy Gilbert. Her and Elena were both adopted separately: Elena by Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, and Katherine by Peter and Susan Pierce. The couple had just gotten married, and wanted to adopt a child as they couldn't have one of their own. They took one look at Katherine and knew she was the child for them. The Pierces lived in Mystic Falls for a few years, but then Peter got a job in New York. Katherine found out she was adopted when she was eleven; she was snooping through papers in her parents' study when she came across adoption papers. She was upset with her parents for years- hated them even, but when her mother got breast cancer she decided to actually give her parents a chance once again. Her mother got chemo and thankfully survived the cancer. They moved back to Mystic Falls when Katherine was fifteen. She met Stefan and Damon Salvatore and instantly was attracted to them. Stefan was sixteen and perfect, and Damon was nineteen and a bad boy. She truly did care for them, but it's in her nature to toy with people's hearts. She's just that type of person that's selfish, arrogant, and vain. Finding out she was adopted, and her mother's cancer didn't help the situation. She does have a sweet side, but most of the time she's just faking it. At the age of seventeen, she wanted to find her birth parents, but before she could do some digging herself, Stefan- although hating her for what she did to him and his brother- introduced her to Elena Gilbert. For two years since Katherine moved back, no one had even thought to notice double running around. They lived on opposite ends of town and never had any of the same classes, but this town is really small you would have thought _someone _would notice. It only took the genius of Stefan to realize the truth, but even he thought Elena was Katherine when he met her. She wasn't the kindest to Elena at first, but she does love her sister in her own way. But the one person who has truly captured the essence of Katherine's heart is the one and only Elijah Mikaelson. She met him when she was nineteen, and at first hoped that he was another guy to play with. But he was such a gentleman, and so smart and charming and loyal and _great_ in bed. Against her will, she fell in love. Once she realized she was in love, she didn't know what to do. She never felt anything like this before that it scared her. She broke up with him. But when he showed up to one of her modeling gigs (she studied both fashion designing and modeling while in college) with flowers and a whole big, romantic speech and the kiss of a lifetime, Katherine couldn't let him get away again. They dated for three years, and once she finished college and he landed a job at a law firm, he proposed. Katherine didn't want a short-term engagement. She wanted all the time in the world to plan the _perfect _wedding because underneath her cold exterior, lived a girl who dreamed of fairy tales. They married fourteen months later, and have been married for two years.

After Katherine talked to Emma and Jeremy she hung up the phone. She turned around to face Elijah who was drinking his morning coffee.  
"I invited Jeremy. He said he'll tell Elena."

Elijah looked up at her and gave her a small smile.  
"I talked to my brothers and Rebekah. They're all free."

"Perfect," Katherine grinned. Her smile faltered when she thought, "Have you told your, you know."

Elijah sighed, his good mood obviously faltered. "My mom? Yeah, her flight is Saturday morning."

"Well, at least we didn't tell her in person. She doesn't deserve that," she said bitterly. Elijah had only told Katherine the story of his family the night before their wedding. All those times she had met Esther, she thought she was lovely. She didn't understand why Elijah and his siblings treated her so coldly, especially Klaus and Kol. Once she knew, she hated every bone in that woman's body. Sure, she wasn't as bad as Mikael. And Elijah wasn't the center of the abuse, emotionally or physically, but he did experience it too. Katherine never liked Klaus that much, but she felt sorrow for him. She immediately stopped because she knew he'd hate her for pitying him.

"Katherine?" Elijah rubbed her shoulder affectionately.

She shook out of her trance and looked up at him. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you needed a ride to work. Or is your car fixed yet?"

"Oh! No, that's okay. Caroline is picking me up. The car dealership is on the way to the doctor's office anyway."

Elijah chuckled and kissed the top of her forehead. "I have an important case today, so I'll see you tonight."

Before he could turn away, Katherine called out to him, "You call _that _a goodbye kiss?" She hooked her hands around his neck and brought his lips to hers. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. She backed them against the counter. Before things could escalate the way Katherine _wanted _them too, a car horn sounded from the driveway. Katherine pulled away and rolled her eyes, "Caroline Forbes. Always _right on time._"

Elijah chuckled and grabbed his briefcase. "I got to go," he kissed Katherine's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah. My husband: Mystic Falls' favorite and best looking lawyer. I'm so lucky to even get five minutes with him."

"Bye Katherine."

"Hey, don't forget to kick ass!" Her words were cut off by the sound of the front door closing. She sighed and grabbed her purse before following suit. She locked the front door behind her and saw Caroline sitting in her car. To her dismay, someone was already sitting in the passenger's seat. "You've got to be kidding me," Katherine whispered.

"Hey!" Caroline grinned and waved her hand. The person sitting next to her was her boyfriend of four years, and Katherine's brother-in-law Klaus.

"Why hello Katerina," Klaus smirked as Katherine climbed into the backseat, his British accent evident.

"_Why _do you _always_ call me that?" Katherine asked, clearly annoyed by his presence.

"It's your European name, you know. And your ancestors come from Bulgaria, am I correct?"

"Elijah told you this to annoy me. Well, it works."

"Just doing my job."

Katherine turned to Caroline, "Exactly why is he here?" She turned to Klaus, "Why are you even here? Don't you have to get to doing- what is it you do anyway?"

"I have the day off," Klaus answered.  
"He's an artist," Caroline said at the same time.

"I didn't know tortured artists who work from home even had sick days," Katherine retorted.

"I didn't realize we had to bring you to get your car."

"Guys, will you stop?" Caroline exclaimed. "Now shut up or I'll stop this car and you can both get out."

"Whatever," they both said.

"God, I feel like your mother," Caroline complained. "And I'm younger than both of you!"

"Love, don't give her openings to more jokes."

"Yeah, _love_," Katherine mocked.

Caroline sighed and knew this was going to be a long ride.

Here's the story of Caroline Forbes because I bet you're all just dying to know. She's the daughter of Bill and Elizabeth Forbes. Caroline always had a close relationship with her father, which is why she was devastated when her parents divorced when she was seven and her father moved out of town. She totally accepted the fact that her dad was gay, but she just missed him. He tried to come back to town as much as possible, but as Caroline got older it became less frequent. Liz was the Sheriff, but she never had the best relationship with her daughter. But after the Gilberts died, Caroline realized how much she really did love her mother and vowed to be a better daughter. Caroline never did anything scandalous, but she did sneak out a lot and date all the wrong guys just to get a rise out of her mother. Once she stopped and actually communicated with her mother, their relationship got much better. Caroline's best friends are Elena, Bonnie and Stefan. Her first real boyfriend was Matt who she dated in Junior year but they both realized it was both puppy love. Caroline's first love was Tyler Lockwood. They dated for about two years in high school and one in college before Tyler proposed. I wouldn't say Caroline _pressured _him but she did hint it once or twice. The engagement only lasted about nine months before things took a bad turn. They started to fight all the time, and they eventually got to a point where they didn't even want to make up. Tyler thought Caroline was neurotic and a control freak, which she was. Caroline started to not trust Tyler, with lots of things. After the breakup, Tyler moved away. Matt and Jeremy are the only ones that speak to him. The breakup was hard on Caroline too. She promised herself she wouldn't rush into another relationship. And she didn't. That was until Stefan introduced herself to Klaus. She didn't think anything of him at first, but he was interested in her and made that very clear. They became good friends though, and I guess the love grew as time went on. It was those relationships that starts slowly before erupting so hard and fast, at least it was for her. Yes, the pair fight a lot too, but it's different from how it was with Tyler. This time around, they _want _to make up. And Klaus finds Caroline's perky personality cute and a turn-on not a turn-off. Caroline is in premed school with Stefan and his friend Lexi Branson.

"Thanks for the ride," Katherine said once Caroline stopped outside the car dealership.

"No problem," Caroline smiled. Katherine nodded at Klaus before getting into her car. She started the ignition and started to drive away, Caroline right behind her.

"I still don't understand what my brother sees in that girl," Klaus wondered out loud.

"Hey, be nice."

"You know that's not how I roll."

"How exactly do you roll?" Caroline laughed. Klaus just smiled. He loved her laugh, it was his favorite sound in the world. He also loved how he was the only one who could get her to laugh like that. She was also the only one to make him smile so brightly since his childhood. "Nevermind, don't answer that.. Do you need me to drop you off somewhere?"

"Eh, I think I'll come with you to class."

"Oh no, you're not."

"I want to talk to my buddy Stefan, thank you."

"Then call him," Caroline rolled her eyes as she stopped for a red light. "I don't really think Stefan has a life, so I'm sure his phone is always on."

"He has a life. Just not an interesting one."

Caroline shook her head and laughed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a car park next to hers. The road was four lanes, so two cars can be facing each direction. She looked to her left and gasped. Her eyes widened when she recognized who was in the car and she quickly turned her head the other way.

"What is it, love?"

"Oh, nothing. I just have a neck cramp," she lied. Klaus just raised his eyebrow. "Just... don't look in the car next to us."

Klaus glanced over her shoulder and nodded, all humor leaving his features.

"Tyler Lockwood."

Caroline sighed and rested her forehead on her hands, but the motion caused the horn to beep.

"Crap!" Caroline swore as she slowly glanced at Tyler's car. He had just noticed her and Klaus with a shocked expression. His face also showed he was a little hurt. Caroline gave a shy smile and waved. He nodded in greeting.

"Care, the light is green." Caroline stepped on the gas and sped away before a second glance at Tyler.

Caroline didn't know what to think. What was he doing back? Five years ago, he packed up and skipped town. The only people who talk to him are his parents, Matt and Jeremy. Tyler ignored all Caroline's attempts at communication. She thought he hated her, not like he had any reason too. She never hated him. Not even for breaking her heart. She was upset, yes. But she still wanted to talk. He just fell off the face of the earth for her.

Now, what made him want to come back?

* * *

**Phew, this was a long chapter. Just want to give a heads up, the chapters will be somewhat around this length so it'll take me a while to write them, unless I know what I'm writing, which I didn't for this chapter. But I hope you guys liked it! We heard everyone else's stories! I forgot about Jenna and Alaric, but don't worry. I'll get to them. And what do you guys think about Tyler being back? Should he be a bad guy or a good guy? I personally _love_ Tyler (although he is my least favorite compared to pretty much everyone else) so I want to see him become friends with Caroline again. Aaanddd I suck at endings lol so that was bad, sorry.**

**Katherine and Elijah are inviting their siblings over for lunch to tell them something. What do you think it is? And does anybody have any other storylines they'd like to see? Again, I can be persuaded to write about anything, just ask.**

******(A/N: Enzo doesn't have a last name so I made one myself.)**

**Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) **

**so it is like eleven o'clock at night and I am very emotional from the Switched at Birth season 3 finale, the Fosters mid-season finale, and finding out who the Benefactor is on Teen Wolf. So, if any of you watch either of these shows you're probably a mess right now too. So I decided to update! I hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was _fuming. _She dropped Klaus off at home before she went to her classes. Klaus had kept asking her if she was alright, and she was. To be honest, the encounter was extremely awkward. But she wasn't angry. She wasn't upset. She was just confused. She was completely and utterly _fine. _But once she started heading to her class, she thought just how much she wished she could run over Tyler with her car. She mentally scolded herself for such thoughts. And then she remember what a complete asshole Tyler was during their last few months together. No, she didn't want to see him, or cry, or even yell at him. She just wanted to ignore him. Forget he existed, but it didn't help that she still wanted to gauge his eyes out with fruit cutters. Stefan and Lexi were waiting for her outside the classroom and were honestly a little scared of her.

"Caroline? Are you okay?" Stefan asked the blonde.

"_Okay? _Do I look okay?" she snapped.

"Wow, what's gotten into you?" Lexi asked.

Caroline sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry. I'm just really upset and angry."

"Why?" Stefan rubbed her back.

"Tyler Lockwood is back to Mystics Falls."

Stefan's eyes widened, and Lexi just stood there confused.

"Tyler Lockwood? Your ex-fiancé?" Stefan clarified. Caroline nodded. "What the hell is he doing back?"

"That's what I'd liked to know." Caroline blew her hair out of her face annoyed.

"What did Klaus say? Does he know?" Lexi asked.

"He was there with me when I saw him. I just shrugged it off as if it meant nothing, but once I dropped him off I became very angry. I don't even know why. I never hated Tyler, but right now I do."

"It's understandable," Stefan started. "I mean, he emotionally abused you and then after the breakup moved out-of-town as if he was the victim and never tried to communicate. I'd hate him, too."

"Me three," Lexi spoke up. "He sounds like a jackass."

"He wasn't always," Caroline murmured. "But I have Klaus now, and I'm happier than I ever was with Tyler. I've moved on," Caroline turned her frown upside down.

"That's the spirit!" Lexi elbowed the other blonde. Caroline smiled at her two friends and realized how her drastically her life changed in five years, but it was still the best change that happened during her twenty-five years on earth.

...

Over the next few days Caroline didn't run into Tyler, which made her extremely happy. But someone else did.

Klaus was at The Grill having a drink while racking his brain for inspiration to finish his painting. For someone who paints anything and everything he sees, hears or feels, it was tearing him apart that he couldn't finish a _simple _art piece. He had felt this emotion so many times within the past couple of years; happiness. Whenever he thought of happiness he thought of his father's death, his siblings' smiles, and the beautiful Caroline Forbes. He started with yellow because that's the color of brightness. But that's all he's got, and its making him feel like a failure.

"Someone's being all mopey," chuckled Bonnie Bennett as she leaned across the bar to refill his glass.

Klaus looked up at her and gave her a small smile. "Just stuck on a piece," he answered.

"You'll get it," Bonnie smiled. "You're amazing, have you seen your work?" He smiled in gratitude.

"Bonnie Bennett! Guess who's back!" a voice exclaimed from behind Klaus. Bonnie knew that voice since she was five. She didn't even need to look behind Klaus to know that Tyler Lockwood was standing there.

"Tyler!" Bonnie moved out from behind the counter to hug her childhood friend. But after the hug broke, she slapped his arm with all her strength.

"Hey! What was that for?" Tyler cried.

"For skipping town and not talking to anyone for five years!" She didn't mention breaking Caroline's heart, but she knew that would create disaster especially if Klaus is sitting right there.

"I'm sorry, okay? I talked to Jeremy and Matt. Speaking of my best friend.. Where's Donovan?"

"I'm right here," Matt said as he came out of the storage room with a grin on his face. "Hey, man!"

As Tyler and Matt hugged and caught up, Bonnie sat down beside Klaus.  
"I'd get out of here now if I were you."

"Why would I do that?" Klaus asked.

"So things won't be awkward."

"Please."

"You two hate each other, don't deny that."

"I've only ever met him a couple of times, but yes he is a twat."

"And this twat thinks you're a dick," Tyler turned around to glare at the British man.

Matt and Bonnie shared a look that said this wasn't going to be good.

"Hey Tyler, have you seen Caroline yet?" Klaus asked, an evil grin spreading across his face.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "You were there when I saw her. What exactly was that anyway? Since when have you've been dating Caroline?"

"Not any of your business."

"Ty, let it go," Matt grabbed his arm. "It's not worth it."

"Matt's right. Because I would definitely kick your ass," Klaus smirked.

"You want to take this outside?" Tyler threatened.

"No, he doesn't," Bonnie warned. "Both of you stop or go home."

"I have to go anyway." Klaus stood up and put his coat on and gave Bonnie twenty dollars for his expenses. "Bonnie, Matt, I'll see you sometime when my youngest siblings bring you around."

"Bye," Bonnie and Matt waved. Tyler just stood there staring daggers as Klaus walked out the door.

...

Once Bonnie was done with her shift, she started to head home. She mentally slapped herself when she realized that her daughter was spending the day with Kol. She turned around to drive to her boyfriend's condo on the other side of town. When she reached the place, she got out of the car and walked to the back door. She had a key that Kol had given her a few months ago, so she pulled it out and let herself in.

"Mommy!" Emma exclaimed, once hearing the back door open. She ran from the living through the kitchen and attacked her mother. Bonnie picked her up and hugged her. "Guess what me and Kol-ey did today!"

"What did you do today?" Bonnie asked as Kol came into the kitchen.

"He took me to the arcade! My favorite game is the ski ball machine! And guess what I won?"

"Hmm.. A car?" Emma shook her head. "A new house?"

"No, silly." Emma booped Bonnie's nose. "I won a big teddy bear! Well, Kol won that for me. But with the tickets I won, I got a magic eight ball, a tiara, and a bunch of candy!"

"Please tell me you didn't eat all the candy," Bonnie begged.

"Don't worry," Kol spoke up. "I only let her have a lollipop and a twix bar."

"Oh, since when are you responsible?" Bonnie joked.

"Since me!" Emma giggled and hid her head in her mother's shoulder. Bonnie kissed her daughter's hair, and Kol smiled at the sight. They weren't his family, but he loved them just as if they were. Emma took after Bonnie with her light brown skin, chocolate eyes, and dark hair. Her personality was a mix of both her parents: the brilliance and kind-heartedness of her mother, and the fierceness and open-mindedness of her father. Although her smile was all her own, Kol thought it was just as beautiful as Bonnie's was.

"Thank you for watching her today," Bonnie turned her attention back to her boyfriend. "You didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

"No problem," Kol grinned. "I love the little monster," he affectionately messed up Emma's hair, which made her pout and fix it.

"Kol-ey! Don't touch my hair!" Emma pouted.

"Sorry Em."

"We should probably get going," Bonnie said.

"No!" Emma cried.

"Yes, we need to get home."

"Actually, can I talk to you for a second?" Kol asked Bonnie. Bonnie nodded and let Emma go into the living room to get her stuff together.

"What is it?"

"Three things. One: I need my hello kiss." Bonnie rolled her eyes but nonetheless walked toward Kol and place her hands on his cheeks before pulling his lips to hers' in a lingering kiss. "Thank you," he smirked. She left her hands around his neck while absent mindedly playing with his hair as he continued to talk. "Second thing is I thought I'd be polite and ask you about your day."

"Eh, it was okay. Your brother-"

"Which one?"

"Klaus, came in and was drinking away his artistic failures but then Tyler Lockwood came in to say hi to me and Matt, but they kind of got into an argument. Other than that, work was just fine."

"And what about your classes this morning?"

"It was school, what do you think?"

"It sucked."

"Actually I kind of like school, but yeah it does. Anyway, what was the third thing you wanted to talk about?"

Kol chuckled as if he was embarrassed about what he was about to say. "I... Uhm, I wanted to know if you and Emma would like to move in?"

Now _this _caught Bonnie off-guard. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, your apartment is super small and it's all the way across town and I just hate how far away you guys are. And I know that small-ass apartment gets on your nerves."

"It's not like Emma is there all the time though. She spends the night at Jeremy's half of the time. And I sleep here sometimes when I don't have her."

"I know, but I want to make it official."

Bonnie gave him a look that said she couldn't believe what he was asking, "You're serious?"

"Damn right. I love you, and Emma, and I want you guys to move in. There's a guest room for all the times you have Emma, and my room is big enough for both of us."

Bonnie sighed and looked at the floor. "I'll think about it, okay? We've only been dating for eleven months, and I don't want to move too fast."

"Bonnie, darling. Trust me. I've never felt anything like how I feel about you in my entire life."

She gave a small smile and kissed his cheek. "I got to go." He nodded and broke their embrace. "Emma!" Bonnie called. Emma ran in with her backpack full with toys on her back.

"Bye Kol-ey!" She hugged his legs. He chuckled and bent down to kiss her hair.

"Have fun at your sibling dinner tomorrow," Bonnie said as she kissed Kol once again. She grabbed Emma's hand and started walking towards the door. "I love you, and I promise I'll think about it."

Kol smiled and waved, "Bye." He watched the mother and daughter duo walk out of his condo as he continued to hope they move in with him.

...

The next morning, Katherine rolled over in her bed expecting to snuggle into her husband's side. When all she felt was air, she opened her eyes. She sighed once she looked around the room and saw that he was not there.

"Not again, Elijah." She shook her head and sat up, swinging her legs over the edge. She gathered her hair into a ponytail before standing up. As she started walking to the bathroom, Elijah came in through their bedroom door.

"Morning sweetheart," he said.

Katherine turned around and glared at him playfully. "Exactly where have you been this morning, mister?"

"Getting ready for lunch today," he replied.

"But why? It's only," she looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "It's eleven o'clock?" Elijah nodded. "We're meeting everyone at noon, and the café is twenty minutes away." He nodded once again. "Crap. I got to get ready, give me twenty-five minutes!" Elijah laughed as Katherine threw herself in the bathroom.

True to her word, Katherine was ready in exactly twenty-five minutes. She walked down the stairs to meet Elijah in the kitchen.

"How do I look?" she asked as she twirled around. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a thin white belt to hold them up, a purple cami, a black leather jacket, and black heels to finish off the outfit. Her hair was naturally curled, as it is everyday. Makeup included simple black mascara and red lipgloss. Jewelry was a minimum except for a dolphin necklace her parents gave her when she was fourteen, her charm bracelet that she's been collecting charms for five years now (including her engagement ring she had made into a charm,) and her wedding ring that glowed on her left hand like a throne.

"Beautiful," Elijah smiled in his typical dress suit.

"You look dapper yourself, although you always do."

Within twenty minutes, Katherine and Elijah were sat at a table for eight, with a booth behind them that Emma, Christian, and Tate could sit, eat, and play at. The table for eight had four sides to fit two people. Katherine and Elijah sat on one side together, of course.

"Auntie Kitty-Kat!" the high-pitched voice that could only belong to Christian Salvatore exclaimed. "And Uncle 'Lijah!"

"Hey, kiddo!" Katherine smiled at her nephew as he ran to her. She picked him up and placed him on her lap. "We have to tell your daddy to stop having you call me that." When Christian shook his head she changed the subject, "Where's your mommy?"

"I ran away from her," Christian giggled.

"I would too," Katherine joked.

"Very funny," Elena said as she walked towards the table. She leant down towards her son, who was now hugging Elijah, and said, "We don't run away from mommy, okay?" Christian nodded,  
"I sowwy."

Elena kissed her son's forehead and said, "It's alright. Just don't do it again?"

"I won't!"

"You're a good mother, Elena," Elijah spoke up as he moved Chris' long dark hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you," Elena smiled. "And I'm sure whenever you guys decide to have children, you'll be great parents." Elena glanced at her twin. "Or, well. _Elijah _will be great."

"Hey," Katherine slapped her sister's arm. Katherine then yelped when she felt someone poke her in the sides. She turned around and there stood a blonde who reminded her a lot of her husband. "Rebekah, don't do that," Katherine growled.

Rebekah rolled her eyes at her sister-in-law before walking over to her brother. "Aren't you going to give your baby sister a hug?" She opened her arms. "It's not like you haven't seen me in two months."

Elijah handed Christian back to Elena before standing up to hug his sister. "Well, it's not my fault you don't come around."

"I'm never _invited_."

"We'll have to change that."

"We might have to," Rebekah smiled.

She turned to Elena and Christian, "How's my little guy?" She asked Christian.

"I good. I miss you and Uncle Matt," Christian pouted.

"Aww, honey. We're trying to plan a wedding, but we'll come around soon, I promise."

"Speaking of wedding," Elena started. "Let me see your ring!"

Rebekah laughed and held up her left hand. Her diamond ring sparkled in the sun.

"Rebekah, it's beautiful!" Elena exclaimed.  
"Woah, could Matty Blue-Blue even afford that?" Katherine added.

"Matt's always been very careful with his money. He must have saved it for something important, and well.." Elena looked at Rebekah. "You're that special person." Rebekah grinned.

"I hope one of my brothers show up soon so I'm not the only guy," Elijah muttered.

"Don't be grouchy," Rebekah nudged her older brother. "You're not the grouchy sibling. That's Klaus."

"And I'm the noble one, Kol's the narcissistic one, Finn's the pessimistic one, and you're the sensitive one."

"Someone mention my name?" Kol announced his arrival by appearing behind Rebekah.

"Yes, we were just saying how much you love to look at yourself in the mirror," Elijah grinned while slapping his hand on his youngest brother's back.

"I am very good-looking, right Rebekah?" The girl in question scoffed but still gave her brother a hug anyway.  
"Eh, you're okay."

"Uncle Kol! Auntie Bex! Uncle 'Lijah!" A boy with flaming red hair squealed as he ran towards his Aunt and Uncles.

"Tate!" Finn called after his son, but Tate was already hugging Rebekah's legs. "I'm so sorry. He's been talking all morning about how much he missed you guys."

"It's okay," Rebekah smiled down at her nephew. "I've been excited to see him, too. He's gotten so big."

"I'm two now!" the young boy held up two fingers. He looked around, "Where's Uncle Nik?" Tate asked.

"He should be here soon," Elijah look around. He saw that Jeremy and Emma had arrived and were talking to the twins. "Shall we all sit down now?" Elijah suggested, gesturing to the table.

Katherine turned her head, "Yes. Not many people are in this room, but I'm sure we're annoying them anyway," she glared at this elderly couple, who were the only people in the room besides the party of ten, who had been giving them dirty looks since Christian had ran inside.

"Kol-ey! I just saw you yesterday!" Emma exclaimed once she saw that Kol was there. "What are you doing here?"

Kol chuckled and ruffled Emma's hair, again. "I'm having lunch, Em."

"Me too! And don't touch my hair," she slapped his hand away.

"Kids, you can sit at this booth here." The waitress came with crayons and coloring maps to keep them busy.

Klaus entered the café exactly when the rest of them started to sit down at the table. Elijah and Katherine, Elena and Jeremy, Kol and Finn, and Rebekah were all seated. Klaus took the seat in between Rebekah and Elijah.

"Niklaus; always fashionably late," Elijah acknowledged without looking up from his menu.

"It's never a party if you're not the last one to show up," Finn added.

"Nice to see you guys, too." He leaned over to Elijah, "Why are the Gilberts here?"

"Katherine and I both have news," was all he said. Klaus sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Hello, I'm April and I'll be your waitress today." The waitress was indeed April Young, who didn't realize who she was serving until she saw Rebekah's, Elena's, and Jeremy's faces. "Oh my gosh, hey guys!"

"April! How are you?" Elena asked the young girl she used to babysit.

"I'm good. Just finishing up my last year of college."

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asked the girl who was one of her first friends when she moved here, despite being two years younger.

"I'm at MIT, but we got off for vacation a few weeks ago so I came back to help my dad. He retired, you know. Anyways, enough catching up. Can I get you guys anything to drink?"

Fifteen minutes later, once everyone was settled with their lunch and have all done their fair share of catching up, Katherine picked up her wine glass and knife and clicked them together nicely.

"You didn't have to do that," Elijah told his wife. More people who have since been seated in the room looked over at Katherine. She shot them all daggers before they went back to minding their own business.

"Yes, I did. It's fun. Anyway, you're all probably wondering why we invited all of you out to lunch."

"I have a guess," Jeremy muttered.

"Shut it, Little Gilbert." Katherine shared a look with Elijah and he nodded for her to continue. She took a deep breath, "Elijah and I have been married for two years now.. And well, I'm twenty-five and he's twenty-nine and both our careers are taking off, so we decided that it's the perfect time to start a family." The look on everyone's faces was the exact opposite of shock. They all had a feeling this was coming. Katherine ripped the band-aid off, "I'm pregnant."

"I knew it," Jeremy whispered to Elena.

Elena ignored her adoptive brother, and stood up to congratulate her sister. "Oh my god, that's great! I'm so happy for you! How far along are you?"

"10 weeks."

"You're almost done with the first trimester. Have you gone to an ultrasound yet?" Elena asked. She looked up and saw that the Mikaelsons were congratulating their brother also.

"Yes. I found out when I was five weeks by a pregnancy test, and I told Elijah that night. We scheduled an ultrasound for the next week and the doctor confirmed it and everything."

"You've known for a month and you didn't tell me," Elena accused.

"Sorry, but we wanted to wait."

Jeremy spoke up, "Well I'm incredibly happy for you guys. Being a parent is, it's an amazing feeling." Jeremy looked at over at Emma, who was teaching the young boys how to draw a house.

"Thank you," Katherine gave her cousin a side hug. "I'm actually excited! I just don't want to deal with the crying, the up-all-nights, the diapers, the mess... Can't the baby just start out at like.. Age two?"

"No, you do _not_ want the terrible twos."

"Okay, how about three?"

"That sounds good," Elena chuckled. "But you'll be fine."

A few feet away from the Gilberts stood the Mikaelsons who were having their own version of congratulations.

"Have you told mother yet?" Finn asked, after the congratulation hugs.

Elijah nodded, "Her plane lands in two hours actually."

"You mean she's coming here? To Mystic Falls?" Kol asked.

"Yes, she wants to help Katherine with maternity things. It's only for a couple of weeks."

"But now that she has two grandchildren, and Rebekah's getting married, I bet she's going to move back, " Klaus said.

"Why did she move away anyway?" Rebekah asked. After Rebekah graduated and didn't need her mother anymore, Esther decided to move away from Mystic Falls all the way across country to Palm Springs, California. Her children all stayed there (Rebekah, Klaus, and Elijah did. Kol went away to start baseball, but he moved back when he met Bonnie, and he also wanted to be closer to his siblings. Finn and Sage lived in Brooklyn, New York for a while, but moved back because they preferred the quiet town to raise a child in.) She never really visits, just calls a lot. Klaus and Kol never pick up, but that doesn't stop her from trying.

"Guess once we didn't need her anymore, she didn't want to stay here."

"We never needed her in the first place," Kol said. "We got along just fine without her for six years."

"And we've done good for another six," Rebekah added.

"I honestly don't want her here," Finn spoke up.

"That's a shock. You're her favorite son, don't deny it." Kol scoffed.

"She's not the same mother I remember. She's not the mother I love."

"I don't even remember that mother."

"Kol, Finn. Mother is coming to town, whether any of you like it or not. I'm not too happy about it either, but it is what it is." Rebekah and Klaus rolled their eyes at Elijah always being the voice of reason.

"Fine," Kol said. "But if she ever wants a family dinner, count me out."

* * *

**Wow, so Katherine is pregnant! How many of you saw that coming? And what do you thinks going to happen now that both Tyler and Esther are back in town? And Kol asked Bonnie to move in with him, will she do it? And I know I said I'd introduce Jenna and Alaric in this chapter, but I couldn't figure out how to fit them in, but they'll be in here soon. **

**So.. I would love it if I got at least three reviews! Please?**

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been two weeks since my last update. First of all; no one reviewed. Come on guys, please? If you want more chapters you have to review. And second; volleyball started the twenty-first so I've been busy and _tired _from that. Plus I was super sick with a fever Thursday night into Friday. I had to miss practice (it was hell week so we had practice _every_ day.) Oh and school starts this week (Imma be a Freshman) so I've been getting ready for that. Ugh, who else is starting school? Or has already started? It sucks, right? :/**

**But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill.**

* * *

Rebekah pulled out her apartment key and slid it into the lock to open her door. She stepped into her apartment and placed her bag on the kitchen counter. Her apartment wasn't too small, but it wasn't huge either. It was comfortable for one person. When you walk in, you're in a small hallway with the kitchen on your left, a bathroom in front of you, a living room/bedroom to your right. She has at least half of her stuff, and spends most of her time at Matt's house anyway. She's even been hinting at moving in to his house sooner rather than later. She doesn't want to wait until the wedding to move in; they're basically a married couple anyway. They've been together just as long as Katherine and Elijah, Sage and Finn, and Damon and Elena, who are all married with a kid (or one on the way.)

She walked over to her mini-fridge, pulled out a bottle of beer before sitting down on her kitchen stool. She took a swing of her drink as the doorknob wiggled before opening. Matt used his key Rebekah had given him two years ago (when she moved in after graduating college,) to open the door. He seemed to have not known she was home (she hadn't texted him after her lunch, but she was going to do the same and show up at his house later.)

"Nice to be barging in on your fiancé's privacy," her voice rang across the room. He slightly jumped in surprise as he turned towards her.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's why I said you were barging in," she joked. "Breaking and entering, I'm going to have to call Damon."

"But I have a key," he played along.

She walked up to him and plucked the key out of his hand and threw it on the floor. "What key?" she asked innocently.

"Okay, miss. I'm sorry for breaking into your house. I was just coming to wait for you, but I understand I wasn't invited."

"That you weren't. What shall I tell the police to do to you?"

"While I agree I should be punished, I would much rather _you_ punish me."

Rebekah grinned before leaning in to capture his lips with hers. Her hands cupped his face while his arms wrapped around her waist. She reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. As he bit her lip, he backed her into the counter and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. After a few minutes of their tongues fighting for dominance, they pulled up for air. Their foreheads leaned against each others'.

"So.." Matt started to talk while carefully rubbing circles on her thigh. "How was your lunch?"

"Huh?" Rebekah's eyes opened. "Oh! That. Right. Well, Katherine's pregnant."

"I figured. I mean, it was about time. No wonder that girl didn't get pregnant when she was sixteen."

Rebekah slapped his arm, "Hey. That's my sister-in-law."

"You don't like her very much, either," he pointed out.

"True," she acknowledged. "But I owe it to my brother to not be mean to her." Matt chuckled. Matt's laughter died down when he noticed Rebekah's face fall as she stared off into space.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he put a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

Rebekah sighed and shook her head,  
"Nothing."

He raised an eyebrow. He held out his hand to help her get down from the counter. As he led her to the couch he told her, "Nothing always means something."

She flopped down on her couch, "I'm fine..." She looked up at his big blue eyes and caved, "I don't even know."

"You can tell me anything. We're going to be married soon." His eyes widened as he realized, "Are you having second thoughts? Did I do something?"

Rebekah giggled and grabbed his hands. "No, you did nothing wrong. And I can't wait to be married to you. It's just... My mum is coming back to town, and I'm not really happy. None of us are," by _us_ she meant her and her brothers.

Matt's face fell too. "I'm sorry, that must bring back horrible memories."

She shrugged and leaned back on the couch, bring her knees up to her chest. "Not really. I don't really know how I feel about her. She's my mum, I have to love her. But she makes it so damn hard. Then there's her effort, only to have us all shoot her down and her running away again. There's also the times she brings up our father which erases all and any progress she made. I don't know. Maybe after Elijah's baby is born, and you and me are married, she'll leave again. I doubt she'll come down for when Klaus or Kol get married or have a child because they don't even talk to her. They haven't for years. Except to say how much she's a horrible person. I want to say she's not _that _horrible but that could just be the young girl buried deep inside of me who still needs her mother, no matter what she's done."

Matt listened to every word. He understand exactly how she felt, if he was being honest. "I understand where you're coming from. But let me just tell you one thing: just because she gave birth to you, does not mean you _have _to love her. Love her if you _want _to. Not because you need to. Family is someone who grew up with you, looked after and cared for you, _did not abandon you_, and loves you no matter what. Those people are your brothers. You guys stuck through fourteen years of your father's abuse. You guys made your own little family. This woman who calls herself your mother left for six years after your brother died, came back out of no where and moved all of you to America, didn't make any efforts until your sorry excuse for a dad died, then left for another six years when her efforts failed and her last child was over eighteen. She's just your mother when it's convenient for _her. _You don't have to love her." He sighed as he thought about his mother. "My mom was the same way. She was only my mom when it was convenient for her. Vicki and I took care of each other. When Vicki died," his voice caught in his throat as he thought about his sister. Rebekah rubbed his shoulder soothingly, silently telling him he didn't have to talk if he didn't want to. "I was left alone. She came back, but I had to send her away. She just wasn't my mother. She was just this _mess_ who lived across the hall. I mean, she made out with my best friend. My _underage _best friend. I couldn't love her. I didn't want to love her. I wanted her gone, and I haven't heard from her since."

"Did you ever want to talk to her?" Rebekah's voice sounded small. "Like.. Did you ever think about reuniting with her after you kicked her out?"

Matt hesitated, "Yes.." He was telling the truth. "I wondered what would happen if I asked her to come back, because I wanted her back the next day if I'm being honest. She'd probably think I was a crazy teen who couldn't make up his freaking mind. So I didn't ask her to come back. It was hard being officially alone at first. But I had my friends; Tyler's parents were kind enough to let me stay with them until I got enough money from working at The Grill to be able to buy back my house after I graduated. My friends, and you of course.. you guys are my family. But... I really would have wanted her to have been better and come to my graduation. I sent her an invitation, but maybe she never got it. I would have thought she would have come."

"I'm sorry she didn't. It's possible it got lost in the mail, but if she did see it then it's just terrible that she didn't come. But there's also the fact that she knew how old you were, she knew what year you'd be graduating, and around what time. It couldn't have been that hard for her to find out."

"I know," he said bitterly.

"Do you think she'll come to the wedding if you ask?"

"Doubt it." Matt knew what she was doing. "Stop trying to shift the subject from you to me."

"That's not what I'm doing," she lied. He gave her a look. "Okay, fine. But we both have estranged mothers, we can help each other. It's best if we _both _talk."

He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. He kissed her hair, "I know. And I love you, Miss. Mikaelson."

She leaned her head back and grinned, "Nuh uh, _Mrs. Donovan._" She kissed him quickly, "I love you, too."

...

After a hard day of chasing down criminals, Damon and Enzo started heading to The Grill to meet up with Alaric who was dealing with crazy teenagers who were tired from a weekend of partying.

"Hey, drinking buddy!" Damon grinned as he sat beside Rick. "How'd you beat us?"

Alaric sipped his drink, "I got out early." He nodded at Enzo who sat on the opposite side of Damon.

Alaric Saltzman was a history teacher at the Mystic Falls high school. He is married to the guidance counselor, Jenna Sommers. Their one year anniversary was actually coming up within a couple of weeks. He's best friends with Damon and Enzo. He's also good friends with Elena, Jeremy and all their friends. He was married to Kaelie Flemming, Elena and Katherine's birth mother's younger sister when they were in college, but she had a freak accident and died when they were twenty-four. Two years later he moved to Mystic Falls and quickly fell in love with Jenna, as well as fitting in quite well with the gang. He's known as the 'cool and hot' teacher, being only thirty-one.

"So how's the crazy kids?" Enzo joked.

"Crazy. How about the crazy juveniles?"

"Even crazier," Enzo shook his head and laughed.

"And how's the missus?" Damon asked about his aunt-in-law. If you think about it, Alaric is his adoptive-uncle-in-law. As well as his step-uncle-in-law too. Damon shook his head, it hurt his brain to think about it.

"Jenna is wonderful. And Elena?"

"Elena had an interview with the paper for her book. That girl is going far, I'm very proud of her."

"Me too. And Chris?"

"As hyper as ever."

Damon and Alaric both looked over and Enzo who just shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, I don't have a wife or kids."

"Or a girlfriend," Damon snorted. "Dude, you need to get out there."

"But Maggie-"

"That was three years ago."

"He's got a point," Alaric agreed. "You don't have to date again if you don't want to, but don't still be so hung up over Maggie."

"Have either of you been dumped? Don't answer that. But it fucking hurts."

"He cried for five days and wouldn't leave his house," Damon whispered to Alaric. He broke out laughing as Enzo glared at his friends.

"If you guys will stop laughing at me, I'll tell you that there is actually one girl who catches my eye." Damon and Alaric both raised their eyebrows. "But she's taken."

Damon rolled his eyes, "You have a British accent, girls dig that."

"Yeah, her boyfriend is also British."

Alaric snorted and Damon sighed. "Caroline, really?"

"Klaus would definitely kick your ass," Alaric chuckled.

"Shut up!"

...

"Caroline!" Elena exclaimed when she saw her best friend as she opened her front door. She reached over to hug her blonde friend. "What are you doing here?"

Caroline followed Elena through the threshold. "I need to ask you something."

Elena sat down at her table and gestured for Caroline to do the same. "Anything."

Caroline sighed as she sat down beside her friend. "Do.. Do you think I'm needy?"

"No, why are you asking that?"

"I don't know. But seriously, what is the first word that comes to your mind when you hear my name?" She raised her eyebrow.

"You're giving, smart, kind, and hilarious. Bright. Happy."

"Thanks," Caroline smiled. "But I'm not an insecure control freak?"

"Oh, you are. But we love you anyway." Caroline laughed. "What's wrong?" Elena was curious. Her friend was never like this.

"Klaus has been.. Distant lately."

"Lately?"

"Since Saturday. He came back from that lunch all depressed. Well, not depressed. And not angry. But just not happy. And this morning when I went to hug him, he pushed me away. I feel like he's mad at me. The last time I felt this bad was when things started going downhill between me and Tyler. Elena, I do _not_ want history to repeat itself. I love Klaus, and this is killing me."

Elena reached out to touch her friend's hand. "Did he tell you what happened at the lunch?"

Caroline shook her head, "He's been silent and cooped up in his art room all weekend."

"Well, this is most likely not the reason he's upset: Katherine's pregnant-"

"Wait, _what?!_ Katherine and Elijah are going to be parents? Why does no one tell me anything!"

"A baby, and plus Rebekah and Matt's wedding equals..." Caroline looked confused. "Esther is back in town."

"The Mikaelsons' mom?" Caroline asked. She had never met the woman, only heard things about her. From what she's heard, she's not too fond of her. The thing is: Caroline doesn't even know about Mikael. Klaus always changed the subject when she mentioned his father, never brought it up, he didn't want her pity, he didn't want her to leave, he just didn't want her to know. He was too proud of his new and improved life to bring up his dark past. "What the hell, didn't she move to like L.A?"

"I think it was Palm Springs."

"Whatever. That poor family, though. Poor dysfunctional, old-fashioned family. I mean, why is their dad's name Mikael when their last name is Mikaelson? And is Esther even a name? And Niklaus is such an old version of Nicholas. And the way Rebekah and Kol spell their name.. It's actually quite cool, but still odd-"

"Caroline."

"What? I love that family."

"You don't like Rebekah."

"She doesn't like me! Actually, she doesn't like Katherine, Sage or Bonnie either. Huh."

"Caroline," Elena got her friend's attention. "Do you know why Klaus hates his mom?" Caroline shook her head.

"No. Do you?" Elena shrugged. "How the hell do you know?"

"I don't know _exactly _why he hates his mom. But I think I know why he hates his _dad._"

"His dad? He never talks about his dad. And how would you know?"

"Elijah told Katherine, who mentioned something about how much of an abusive asshole Mikael was."

"Abusive?" Caroline's heart broke as she pictured a young Klaus getting slapped. She quickly shook the thought out of her head because she couldn't think about it.

"I shouldn't have said anything. He should tell you on his own time, whatever he needs to. But with him being distant: Just let him be alone. You know how he is. He'll come around. Let him come to _you_. And once he does, you need to be there for him." Elena knew how to handle this kind of situation with the times Damon had his 'moods' in the beginning of their relationship.

Caroline nodded, "Thank you Elena."

...

When Caroline walked into hers and Klaus' house, she saw him sleeping on the couch. His dark blonde hair was messed up, and his lips were curled up in his signature smirk. She smiled at the sight: he looked so child-like, so innocent (which is far from how he acts when he's awake.)

She walked over to the couch and picked up the blanket hanging on the back and put it over him. She gently caressed his face before leaning down to kiss his forehead. As she started to turn away, she felt a hand grab her wrist. She looked back down to see her boyfriend's tired, dark blue eyes staring at her with a gaze full of admiration.

"Hey sleepy head," she grinned. He sat up and moved over so she could set beside him, which she did.

"Hello love. What time is it?"

"Almost five o'clock," she chuckled at his groggy voice. "When did you fall asleep?"

"After lunch, I think. I was up all night with a painting."

"I know. You didn't come to bed last night."

Klaus noticed the hurt in Caroline's voice. He wrapped his arm around her and said, "I'm sorry. It's just I kept getting idea after idea and I had to paint it before I forgot it."

"I know, don't worry about it." She gave him a small smile.

"Well.. Would this make you feel better?" He smirked and leaned in to kiss her.

It was a two second kiss, but it still made Caroline grin. "Yes." She leaned backwards on the couch, dragging him on top of her. Their kiss resumed: starting out slow and gently but quickly resulting into a strong spark of passion, just like their relationship. It was a clash of lips, tongue, and teeth. Hair was being pulled and shirts were discarded. He moved his mouth to her neck, which made her moan in pleasure. He smiled against her silky white skin, and breathed in her scent which was strawberry shampoo and vanilla perfume. It was his favorite smell. She grabbed his face with her hands and brought his lips back to hers, as he took too long getting back to her.

"Am I interrupting something?" A voice rang across the room.

Klaus jumped away from Caroline as he flinched at the voice. He looked up and there she was.  
"Mother!" he exclaimed. His voice wasn't excited, it was shocked and a little angry.

Caroline gasped and threw her hands up to cover her mouth. _Great first impression, _she thought.

"Niklaus." Esther stood in the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Her hands on her hips in all her bad mother glory. She never caught him making out with a girl when he was a teenager, so why not do it when he's twenty-seven?

Klaus sat up on the couch, reached down on the floor to grab both his and Caroline's shirts. He threw Caroline her shirt, while he hastily put his on. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" He screamed as he stood up.

"I'm visiting my son," was all she said.

"And how the hell did you get in here?"

"Klaus, we don't need to yell," Caroline stood up and affectionately rubbed her boyfriend's shoulder. But she was in fact wondering how Esther even got in their house.

"The front door was unlocked."

"You can't just barge in to people's houses without their permission!" It was Caroline's turn to be outraged. "It doesn't matter if it's your son, or if the door was unlocked, it's still an invasion of privacy!" She also mentally cursed herself for not locking the door when she came in. "Wait, how do you even know where we live?"

"Now Caroline, there's no need to yell," Klaus mocked the girl standing beside him. She turned to glare at him.

"We?" Esther raised an eyebrow. "You both live here? Elijah forgot to mention that Klaus had a girlfriend, nor the fact the tramp lived with him."

Caroline felt a tug at her heart at the fact she was just called a 'tramp.'

"You can not call Caroline that," Klaus growled. "She is not a 'tramp.' She's an amazing woman, who I love with all my heart." The girl being defended smiled in gratitude.

"Oh really? How long have you even been dating?"

"Four years," they both answered.

"When did she move in?"

"A little over a year ago," Caroline answered.

"You let her move in after only three years?"

"I don't really think it's any of your business," Klaus said. "Can you get out? You're not welcome here."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," she started to turn away. "But I will be back." Klaus and Caroline both just stared as she walked away, staying in place not daring to say anything until they heard the front door slam shut.

Caroline sunk down on the couch, her head in hands.  
"Oh my god, that was _so _embarrassing."

Klaus just faintly nodded. He was still in shock from his so-called-mother just barging into his house and calling the love of his life names. Oh boy was his older brother going to get an earful for giving _that woman _his address.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked as she noticed his fists clenching and unclenching. Before either of them knew it, Klaus had picked up a glass from the table and threw it at the fireplace. "Klaus!" Caroline cried as glass shattered left and right.

"I hate her, I hate her, I hate her," he kept repeating over and over. Caroline made him sit down and embraced him in a hug. She rubbed his back and kissed his head, like a mother would a child when he scraped his knee. Caroline was just so shocked. It all happened so fast. She had never seen Klaus breakdown.. he was so helpless, so broken. He was always so headstrong. Independent. He had a happy and giddy side that she was lucky to see, and a rude and egotistical side that she knew was just a wall. She had never seen this side of him, and it broke her heart. She now hated that woman with a burning passion, that she brought out this miserable side to him.

...

_"So.. I was thinking about what you said last week." _Bonnie's voice rang through Kol's cellphone.

"Oh, yeah?" Kol grinned. He was laying on his black leather couch with his feet crossed on his arm rest.

_"I know it seems so early in the relationship.. But you're right. I love you, it's not even funny how much I do. It's also so adorable how much Emma loves you too. I asked her about living with you and you want to know what she asked me?"_

"What did she ask you?"

_"She asked, 'Does this mean I get two Daddies now?'"_

Kol didn't answer but his lips curled into a smile so big it hurt his face.

_"Kol?"_

"Oh. I'm here, sorry. Really? I'm just, wow." He coughed. He needed to keep his masculinity and still seem like the insensitive bastard he is. Bonnie laughed on the other line. "Do not tell my sister that I was speechless over a five-year old, she'd never let me live it down." Bonnie's laughter continued.

_"No promises."_

"So, how long do you think it'll take to move in?"

_"Hmm.. I don't know, maybe a week. Half of Emma's things are at Jeremy's, and I don't have much stuff. We'll start packing tonight. But I still have to call the landlord and yada yada."_

"Okay. If you need anything, let me know."

_"Will do."_

Before the conversation could continue, someone started knocking on Kol's door. "Oh, pizza must be here. I got to go."

_"Oh my gosh. And just a fyi, once I move in, I'm cutting you off the fast food and take outs."_

"You're so mean."

_"I love you."_

"I love you, too." He clicked _end _on his phone before setting it down on the coffee table. He stood up and jogged over to the front door. He reached into his back pocket to get his money, but when he opened the door it wasn't the pizza delivery guy.

It was his mother. She stood across the threshold and gave a nervous smile to her youngest son. He just stared at her, wondering what the hell she was doing here. He knew she was in town but he told Elijah that he did _not_ want to see her. He came back to his senses and gave her a dirty look.

And slammed the door in her face.

* * *

**Wow, Kol! Do you guys think he was a little too harsh or do you think Esther deserved it? And poor Klaus :( I hate when he's upset, don't you guys? So.. more to come with all the Mikaelsons seeing their mom again! And do you think Matt and Rebekah talking about Matt's mom is foreshadowing something? Hmm.. And we met Alaric this chapter! YAY! And I know he was married to Isobel, but it kind of makes no sense with the age I have him at. If Isobel had Elena (and Katherine) when she was sixteen like in the show, she would have been 41 not 31. So I made up that she had a younger sister that he married. And I put in Dalarenzo, hehe :)**

**P.S: During Caroline's ramble of how 'old-fashioned' the Mikaelsons are (lol though, wasn't that funny?) I just wanted to say that Mikael's name isn't Mikael Mikaelson lol it's Robert but he's one of those people who like to shorten their last name and be called by that nickname (like Noah 'Puck' Puckerman or Stiles Stilinski- we still don't know Stiles first name. God I feel horrible for just comparing Stiles and Noah to someone like Mikael. Anyway.) And they named Klaus 'Niklaus' because they 'thought they were naming him something unique' (only to end up him having a life of mispronounced names and never finding his name on a coke bottle,) and as for spelling 'Rebecca' and 'Cole' with K's, they again liked the uniqueness of it.**

**(By the way, I'm sorry I'm horrible at makeout scenes :p)**

**Soooo... Do I have to beg to get a review? Tell me if you love it, like it, hate it. Suggest anything that you'd like me to write. Give me criticism (though not too harsh because I'm very sensitive lol.) I would love to hear any thoughts you have.**

**Aanndddd... Have you guys seen the season six trailer? Tell me your thoughts if you have! **

**Until next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for how long it took to update! I started my freshman year, and I have volleyball everyday until 5, and I had my niece's birthday party last weekend, and I went shopping yesterday. Plus, my sister has had my computer all this time (I don't understand why she can't get her own computer, all she does is watch Netflix.) Anyway, enough of my rambling and you guys enjoy the chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

"I know you're just trying to help, but you really shouldn't have done that," Katherine spoke up to her husband. They were sitting at the dining room table eating dinner in complete silence.

Esther had been staying with them since Saturday, and she hadn't seen any of her children except Elijah and Finn. Even though Finn wasn't too happy with her coming down, he knew he owed it to his son to meet his Grandmother. So Finn, Sage and Tate had come over and spent the day on Sunday. Esther had come to a liking of Sage, and she loved that she finally met Tate in person. Tate was nervous at first but soon warmed up to her, meanwhile Sage secretly loathed her mother-in-law.

Elijah had texted Klaus, Kol and Rebekah about their mother only to have Klaus and Rebekah never get back to him, and Kol saying "I don't want to see her." It was Monday and Esther knew her three youngest children didn't want to see her but that didn't stop her from bothering Katherine and Elijah. Katherine wanted her out of the house, as did Elijah but his motives for giving his mother the addresses of his siblings' ran a little deeper than that. He wanted his family together, his mother included. He thought it had been too long of Niklaus and Kol ignoring their mother, although he knew that this wouldn't end well.

His mother had told the couple not to wait for her to eat dinner. It was 6:30 and they had chicken and rice sitting on their plates but neither were eating. Katherine because of her 'morning' sickness, and Elijah because he was anxious of the phone calls he knew he would be receiving. Katherine noticed her husband's anxiety, and she doesn't particularly like Klaus or Kol or Rebekah but she felt bad that someone they hated was just showing up at their doorstep. She also knew how hotheaded all three of them were and how they'd blow up at Elijah, which would only make him feel absolutely _horrible. _And she didn't like it when Elijah felt bad about himself.

"I know," Elijah answered. "I was trying to help."

"I already said I knew that."

"She wanted to see them.. And I guess I really shouldn't have just given her their addresses and called them first, but she _wouldn't stop talking_-"

"Hey, you're starting to sound like me," Katherine joked.

"Katerina."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm so-" the phone ringing interrupted his apology.

"I got it!" Katherine jumped up and ran to the counter to grab Elijah's cellphone. It had read _Kol _on the screen. "It's Kol."

"Answer it," Elijah said. He was already standing behind her.

"Hello," Katherine asked in her most innocent voice.

_"Katherine darling, put my idiotic brother on the phone."_

"Uh, uh. What's the magic word?"

_"Put the bastard on the damn phone!" _After a moment of silence, he groaned and rolled his eyes before sweetening his tone of voice. _"Please."_

"It's for you," Katherine handed Elijah the phone. She whispered, "He sounds really angry. Good luck," she patted his shoulder before sitting down to eat her dinner.

"Brother-" Elijah couldn't get a word out before Kol started bombarding him with questions.

_"Did you give Mother the address to my condo?"_

"Yes, I did." Elijah sighed.

_"What in your right mind made you do that?"_

"I was only trying to help-"

_"Help? You have this idea of a perfect mother and family but that's not gonna happen! Just give it a rest. We don't need her. _I _don't need her."_

"Kol, I'm sorry."

_"Yeah, whatever. I slammed the door in her face."_

"Kol."

_"What? I could have said 'I hope you get hit by a bus,' but I didn't. You should be proud of me!"_

"You don't really want that."

_"You don't know that."_

"Either you hold really deep grudges or she did something to you I don't know about. I see why Klaus hates her: because of Mikael. But you didn't get it nearly as bad as Niklaus."

_"I got to go," _Kol hesitated before hanging up.

Elijah glanced down at his phone in shock. "He hung up on me."

"Man, that guy is stubborn," Katherine said.

Elijah sat back down at the table and nodded.

"Hey, don't worry. This had to happen at some point."

"I'm not worried about that. I just... I got this chill as I thought of my father."

Katherine looked at her husband with sympathy. She reached out and touched his hand. She knew that he was worried that he'd be like Mikael, even though he was the farthest of ever being anything similar. He was the kindest out of all his siblings (but that doesn't mean he wouldn't hurt you if you hurt someone he cared about.) He also basically took care of his siblings when their mother left the first time, as Finn had already left for college. She knew what a great big brother he was, and that's why she wasn't worried about having kids with him. "You'll be a great father."

...

Meanwhile, Esther was now standing outside her only daughter's apartment wondering whether she should knock. She didn't know why but she was most nervous about Rebekah's reaction. Her reunion with Niklaus and Kol did not go the way she planned. Finn wasn't even that happy to see her, when he was the child she had at least _thought _still loved her. She really did love her children, but she just wasn't that good of a mother. She was selfish. She had her reasons for leaving. And another one for returning _this time. _

As she went to knock on the door, the door opened and she was face to face with her daughter. She took in how beautiful she looked: long blonde hair pulled into a side braid, and a young face with bright, betrayed, blue eyes that looked shocked to see her standing there.

Rebekah had been leaving to meet Stefan at some club on Main Street. He had wanted to celebrate her engagement as he hadn't officially congratulated her, and they hadn't hung out together in a while. She was shocked when she opened the door to see her mother about to knock. She closed her door and carefully stepped out in the hallway to look face to face with her mother. She remembered her conversation with Matt: _she's only your mother when it's convenient for her. _

"Hey," she spoke first.

Esther looked surprise that she said that and didn't yell at her. "Hi, honey."

"What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here?"

"Elijah."

"Of course," Rebekah gave a small smile.

"So, how are you?"

Rebekah nodded, "I'm great. And you?"

"Good, good." It was the most awkward conversation any mother and daughter could have, but Esther was grateful it wasn't a screaming match or a door in her face. "Where were you headed?"

"Out to hang with my friend. He wanted to congratulate me on.." she held up her left hand. Esther noticed the diamond ring on her daughter's left hand.

"It's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Who's the lucky man, again?"

"His name is Matt."

"Matt. Is he nice?"

Rebekah smiled, "One of the nicest guys I've ever met."

"Cute?"

"Very," Rebekah laughed. She was surprised at how easy it was to talk to her mom. It was awkward in the beginning, as she was dreading this moment. But, like every time, she saw her mom's efforts and caved. _She's only your mom when it's convenient for her. _Rebekah ignored her thoughts and reached out to hug her mother.

...

Over the week, Bonnie had been packing what was scattered across her apartment. She had called the landlord and said she was moving and he gave her until Saturday to get out. It was Friday and she was getting the last of her stuff in her car.

She couldn't believe she was moving in with Kol. She's excited yet honestly terrified. She really does love him, but she's worried something will happen. He keeps reassuring her that everything will be fine, and she knows that he's telling the truth, but she just can't help it. But everyone gets butterflies when they move in with their boyfriend, right?

"Okay, Bon. I think that's the last of it," Matt says as he put the last box in Bonnie's car.

Bonnie had Matt, Elena, and Caroline to help move her stuff. She doesn't have a lot, but she just wanted all three of them to come hang out for an hour or two.

Caroline slung her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, "Look at you: moving into your boyfriend's condo. Our little girl is all grown up."

"I have a kid, I think I'm more grown up than you," Bonnie grinned.

"No need to be sassy, Bonnie Bennett."

Elena chuckled from her space next to Matt, "So Bonnie.. When's Kol popping out the question?"

"What question?" Bonnie was genuinely confused.

"The marriage question, duh!" Caroline exclaimed. "Don't act like you don't know. He already asked you to move in with him."

"Oh really? What about Klaus? When's he going to?"

"Do I have to be here right now?" Matt interrupted.

"Yes!" All three girls chastised him.

"And, I don't even know," Bonnie explained. "I think asking me to move in is as far as Kol will take our relationship. He's not really the 'settling down' type. And frankly, I'm okay with that. I don't need a big, white wedding to know that he loves me."

"Well I do," Caroline mumbled. "But my boyfriend is so damn stubborn."

"So is mine," Bonnie said at the same time Matt said,  
"My fiancé is too."

"Hey, that's the perks of dating a Mikaelson," Elena joked.

"Speaking of the Mikaelsons.." Caroline started. "Have either of you met their mom yet?" Matt, Elena and Bonnie all shook their heads. "Okay, good. _Don't._ She's like the devil in disguise. She just barged into our house without permission or forewarning and started judging our relationship and even called me names! And let's not even talk about the fact that we were kind of, almost about to you know, have sex on our couch when she interrupted, and oh god that's so not a good first impression, but I'm totally scared to see her again. She made Klaus break down and _cry. _Full out sobbing. It was heartbreaking. Don't tell him I told you that!"

"I'm sorry, Care," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, that's horrible," Elena added.

"Rebekah keeps going back and forth with how she feels about her mother, and I feel horrible for her. She was emotionally abused by both her parents, but she doesn't know how to let go of the love she has for her mom."

"Can we not talk about such a depressing topic?" Caroline asked after a moment of silence.

"Okay, lets just continue talking about random things in the middle of Bonnie's apartment building parking lot," Elena said sarcastically.

"Do you guys want to take a ride to the condo?" Bonnie suggested.

"I'd love to, but I have to get to the store. We have like nothing in our house, and I think I've already lost three pounds with all the food we don't have." Caroline apologized, "Sorry. But I'll talk to you guys later," she waved before heading over to her car and driving away.

"Well we'll come. And by the way, we'll need a ride home because Caroline was our ride," Elena said.

Bonnie laughed and said, "Okay. Come on."

...

Jeremy was in the convenience store buying a quick snack for his and Emma's trip to the park this afternoon. It was his day to watch Emma, which worked out because Bonnie was moving into Kol's today and didn't want Emma part of the commotion. Emma was sad she couldn't help move, but she was excited when Jeremy told her he'd take her to the playground. She was waiting for him on the opposite side of the store, he had to keep looking up at her to make sure she didn't run away.

"Scared of a run away?" the girl at the cash register joked. Jeremy looked back and noticed it was his turn in line. He walked up to the counter and put his stuff down.

"Yeah, my daughter doesn't like to stay in one place too long."

"My cousin did the same thing all the time," the girl, whose name tag read _Anna_ said. "What's her name?" she asked as she started ringing the items.

"Emma," Jeremy answered.

"Cute name. Did your girlfriend pick it out?" Jeremy knew that was a not-so-subtle way of asking if he was single. He just had to laugh. The girl, Anna, was pretty and she seemed nice and easy-going, even though he only talked to her for a minute.

"No, my sister did. And actually, me and my 'girlfriend' aren't together anymore. We broke up about two years ago, I guess our love wasn't meant to last."

"Are you okay with that?"

He shrugged, "I still love her but she's moved on. We're still friends though."

"I'm sorry." She looked like she was about to say something else but then her eyes widened and she slapped her forehead, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I'm so bad at this."

"What?" Jeremy was confused.

"I'm prying into your personal life. That's so unprofessional of me! I need to learn the difference between _polite _and _stalkerish. _I'm sorry, I totally new to this whole job thing."

"Oh, that's okay," Jeremy chuckled. "You're definitely the nicest and prettiest cashier I've met."

"Pretty?" Anna raised an eyebrow.

Now it was Jeremy's turn to mentally slap himself, "I'm sorry. Was that too straightforward?"

Anna shook her head and smiled, "No. I think you're pretty too." Her eyes widened as she realized her mistake, "Or well, handsome. I mean."

Jeremy smiled like he hadn't in years. It was similar to how when in high school when he'd see Bonnie in the hallway or she told him she loved him.

Anna shook her head and realized she was on the job, "Oh! That'll be twenty-one, thirty-seven."

Jeremy was confused before he realized they were in a convenience store and there was someone behind him waiting in line. He handed her a twenty-dollar bill and a five. "You can keep the change."

"Thank you. Have fun with your daughter... I'm sorry, I didn't get your name."

"It's Jeremy."

She handed him his bag and they felt a shock when their hands touched.

"Bye, Jeremy," she smiled as she watched him and Emma walk out the door.

...

_Let's see. I'm in the mood for burgers tonight, but that requires cooking. I want something easy. Or maybe I'll have Klaus make it. Yeah, I'll do that. _Caroline was thinking of what she should buy at the grocery store.

"Oh, crap. We need beer! Why does he have to drink so much?" She asked herself.

As Caroline quickly turned the corner she walked right into another person.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed.

"No, I am," the other person said. She froze.

She looked up and noticed who the other person was: Tyler.

"Tyler," she acknowledged.

"Hey," he gave her a small smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good. And you?"

"Well, now; I'm great."

She nodded, as she didn't know what else to say. Which was weird because she always had something to say.

"This is awkward, isn't it?"

"Yeah," she gave a fake smile.

"Listen.. I'm sorry. For anything and everything I need to apologize for. For leaving without saying anything. For being such a horrible fiancé. A horrible human being, I know I can't make up for that. But I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," she realized.

"Oh, really? That's great, I'm so-"

"Because the truth is: I can't hate someone I don't care about." His face fell and she hated to keep going but she did anyway. "Tyler, if I'm being completely honest and you know I always am: I don't care for you anymore. I don't even feel like I know who you are, and you definitely do not know me. We're different people than we were five years ago. And that's okay. And it's also okay that I don't care about you. Because you're just somebody that I used to know."

He nodded, "Right. I got that. But I would like to try and be friends?"

"I want to, but I don't think I can. We didn't fit as lovers, I don't think we'll fit as friends. You hated me before we dated, remember?"

"But-"

"I'll see you around, Tyler." And with that, she walked away.

...

Stefan was sitting at his usual place at The Grill. He was cramming for his premed exam tomorrow. Since he was a year ahead of Caroline and Lexi, they didn't need to take the test so it was up to him to study by himself. He took a sip of his coke and listened to the music. Maybe he shouldn't have chosen such a noisy place because now he couldn't concentrate.

Suddenly, his vision went black. He heard someone whisper in his ear,  
"That better not be what I think it is, Mister."

He slapped the hands over his eyes and said, "It's coca cola, geez don't you trust me?" The hands left his face and he saw his best friend, Lexi Branson, standing before him. She grinned down at him as she sat down in the seat beside him.

"Of course I don't. Not during this time of year."

"It's April."

"Yeah, well, I never liked that month," she picked up his glass and drank what was left of it. She set the glass down and picked up his book, "What are you reading? Ugh, that's right you have that exam tomorrow. Sorry, buddy. I wish you luck."

"If you'll stop judging my life," he chuckled. "I can ask you what you're doing here?"

"I just came to drink, I saw my best friend, and I just had to surprise him."

He looked her up and down. "Then why're you dressed so fancy?" She was wearing a simple white dress, but she usually doesn't wear dresses unless it's a special occasion.

"Why can't I wear a dress for no reason?"

"Because you're Lexi."

She gave him a look before sighing, "Okay fine. I have a secret life where I love wearing dresses and acting girly."

He laughed, "No. Seriously. Are you on a date or something?"

She shook her head, "Not exactly. I'm meeting my roommate here because it's her friend's birthday and I was invited for a night of 'fun' or whatever. I don't have the heart to tell her than I hate her friend. Like seriously she's so annoying. But Liv is awesome, I can't tell her that Taylor is a bitch and I hope that she chokes on her birthday cake."

Stefan laughed louder than he should have. "Why do you hate her?"

"She stole my cookie in preschool, why do you think I hate her?"

"Who's this? Taylor.. The one whose dad got your dad fired from the hospital?" All those years ago when Lexi was in high school, her dad had worked as one of the best doctors in Mystic Falls, right after Grayson Gilbert. He was the reason Lexi went into the medical field. But Taylor and her prestigious family moved here and her dad got Lexi's fired. Lexi just hated that family.

Lexi nodded, "Anyway. I'm over it. I just wish she chokes on her birthday cake. Otherwise, you know I'm up for a good party," she winked.

"Ugh, if there's going to be music and stripping, I think I'm gonna pass."

"Why? You love seeing girls half naked!"

"Not in the middle of a bar. And plus, I have to study and I can't have you and your crazy party antics distract me."

"You're _so_ not fun."

"I'm trying to pass med school."

"But you'll graduate before me! You should fail so we'll graduate at the same time."

"Nah, I don't want another year of school," he said as he put his stuff together.

"Your loss. I'm a hell of a lot of fun."

He laughed and shook his head, "I know. I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye loser."

...

"Tate! What did you do?" Finn heard his wife cry from the upstairs bathroom. He took a deep breath and thought, _What did he do now? _He stood up from the couch and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. When he got there, he saw that all the white towels were covered in paint. The once all white room was spotted with blues, reds and greens.

_Oh god, do I hate the terrible twos. _

"Daddy! Save me from Mommy!" Tate squealed at his dad and ran behind his legs.

Sage looked up at Finn and gave him a look that said _talk to him, he likes you better_. Finn nodded and bent down beside is son, "Tate.. This is not a game. Do you see Mommy's face? Does she look like she's kidding?" Tate glanced at Sage, whose face was almost as red as her hair with anger. He shook his head. "She's really angry, isn't she? Why don't you apologize to Mommy for ruining her towels."

Tate slowly walked over to Sage and said, "I sowwy Mommy. I was twying to finger pwaint." He had put on his biggest pouty face, and Finn couldn't tell if he was actually sad or if Kol had taught his nephew how to get out of trouble _really_ well.

Sage gave her son a frustrated smile, "I know you're sorry. But for next time, just tell one of us when you want to paint and we'll help you, all right?" Tate nodded and gave her a hug. Finn smiled at the sight, and Sage looked at him over their son's shoulder. They both hated how out of control he was, but they had to admit he was pretty cute while doing it.

_Ring ring._

"Finn, can you get the doorbell please?" Sage asked. "And Tate, go to you room for a couple minutes so I can clean up."

Tate nodded and tromped over into his room.

"I'll be back after I answer the door to help you clean up," Finn told his wife.

"Okay," she answered.

Finn headed back down the stairs to the front door. He opened it up and saw someone he had never expected to be on his doorstep. Klaus.

"Niklaus. What are you doing here?" Finn asked his brother.

Klaus looked up at his eldest brother, "I honestly don't even know. I needed someone to talk to, I guess. May I come in?"

* * *

**Wow, lots of questions! What do you think Klaus has to talk about? And why would he go to Finn? And is there a deeper reasoning behind Kol's hatred for Esther? What are Esther's reasons for leaving the first time? Returning this time? I have this scene planned out, and I wonder what you'll think. Also, will something happen between Anna and Jeremy? Those are the main questions from this chapter that should keep you guessing until my next update!**

**I feel kind of bad because I've been focusing this story on the Original Family but since I love them so much, I guess they are the main characters? But please, if there is any character you'd like me to write a scene about, just ask! Or if you're fine with what I've been doing, that's fine too.**

**And one quick question for y'all: should Klaroline have a baby now or later in the story? They will have one eventually, but when would you guys like to see it happen?**

**Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I guess I'll be updating every Sunday or so, but updates can vary. So how is everyone? Are you guys ready for this chapter? Well, here it is! Enjoy ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

* * *

Klaus walked into his eldest brother's house, following him into the living room and taking a seat on the couch. His brother took a seat across from him on the chair and shot him a worried look. Finn was completely confused about why Klaus was here. Don't get him wrong, Finn and Klaus are brothers and they love each other but they're the two Mikaelson siblings who don't always see eye to eye. It's just easier to say that they're the least close out of the five siblings. And with that said, Finn wondered why Klaus came to _him _for whatever problem he has going on. Rebekah is the sibling Klaus confides the most in, and when he needs experienced advice he goes to Elijah, and when he can't talk to either of them it's always Kol because he may seem intimidating but he's actually the easiest to talk to. Finn can't remember the last time him and Klaus had a heartfelt conversation, probably right after Mikael died.

"I'm sorry for just showing up," Klaus spoke up snapping Finn out of his reverie. Finn now knew that something was up because Klaus never apologizes to him.

"Oh. It's okay. Tate just made a mess in the bathroom and Sage is pissed off and I'd rather have a distraction right now."

"Ah, that little rascal. I knew there was a reason I liked him."

"Yeah, either you or Kol taught him bad behavior."

"Don't look at me," Klaus put his hands up in defense and laughed.

Finn gave a small smile before changing the subject. "So.. Why are you here?"

Klaus' smile faded. He eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out a way to speak the words he wanted to say. "I have a question to ask you."

"About?"

"Mother."

"Oh. Continue."

"Why didn't you want her to come back?" This question had been on Klaus' mind for the past week and a half. He knew that Finn was always the closest with their mother, and was the most heartbroken when she left. He was also the first to forgive her. He couldn't think of why he didn't want her back. It was on _everyone's _mind.

Finn took a deep breath and tried to piece together his response. "I-I.. When.. When she first came back and we moved out here.. I was pissed off, you remember that. I was almost done with university, and she had actually revoked my scholarship- can you even do that?- and I had to finish it here. I was angry at her for that, and for leaving us with Mikael. But she was still my mother.. I remembered her reading me stories when I was a boy, and tucking me in when I was sick. She never explained why she left, and I guess I never needed one because she came back to me. To us. But when she left the second time- it didn't matter to me that we were all above eighteen, that father was dead, that you and Kol didn't talk to her, none of that mattered because those shouldn't have been the reasons why she left. But she did anyway. I found that cowardly. She only called once a year on birthdays, communicated a few times over the internet, but barely anything. She just wasn't the same when she came back. And I feel bad for you, Kol, and Rebekah because she left when you guys were still kids and you didn't get a lot of years with her when she actually acted like our mother. I just didn't want her back this time, I can't really explain it."

Klaus nodded as if he agreed with what his brother just said, which he did. The only _good _memory he has about his mother is when he was seven years old and Mikael had just hit him so hard he fell through the wall and blamed _him_ for the damage; and Esther took Klaus to bed and held him as he fell asleep and told him that he _was not_ worthless and that his dad was a horrible person and a liar and that Klaus would prove him wrong one day and that she would be so proud; he was crying as he fell asleep but she kept telling him over and over how much she loved him no matter what and she kissed his crusty, blood covered, blonde hair. It was one of the few times she got involved with her children, especially Klaus, after Mikael hurt them. She was always too scared to stand up to her husband, but the few times she comforted them as they fell asleep are the only good memories Klaus has of her.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked as he noticed his younger brother just stare at the wall for several minutes. "Are you crying?" He asked as he saw Klaus' dark blue eyes cloud up with tears.

Klaus reached his hand up to wipe his eyes and coughed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking of... Do you remember when Mikael-" his mouth filled with bile as he thought of his abuser, "He was really drunk one night, and he pushed me through the wall?" Finn nodded but inside he didn't want to think about it because all the screaming that night was horrible. He's pretty sure Rebekah cried more than Klaus. "That was a horrible night, but it was what happened _after _that I like to remember. Mother.. She never did anything after Mikael's tantrums, but that night.. She picked me up from the floor and cleaned me up and brought me to bed. She tucked me in, kissed my head, held me as she told me _'Do not listen to your father. He is a liar; you are not worthless. You are a beautiful child and you will go far in life. Do not listen to him; you have plenty of people who love you. Your brothers and sister love you. Mummy loves you so very much. And she wishes that she could help more. But she wants you to know that she really does love you. And she knows that one day you will prove that horrible man wrong, and mummy will be so very proud.'_" And yes, Klaus still remembers every word of a conversation that happened twenty years ago.

"Well, she was right. You are not worthless, brother. And you have proved Mikael wrong: you found Caroline and you have a new life with her and people who love you. I don't know if mother is proud of you or not, but let me tell that _I am_."

...

It was early Saturday morning and Elena stood in her kitchen, leaning against the counter drinking hot coffee in her pajamas. She remembers doing this when she was younger, and missed waking up on Saturday to just have a lazy day drinking coffee in her fuzzy pink slippers. She laughed to herself trying to picture her now wearing her favorite pajamas from when she was twelve.

"Morning, my lovely wife," Damon sang as he entered the kitchen. Elena looked up from her cup and shot him a big smile.

"Morning, my brooding husband," she teased.

"I think you mean 'sexy, wonderful, amazing husband.'"

"Okay, then you're a vain husband too."

He grinned, taking her cup and set it down on the counter before leaning down and capturing her lips in a lingering kiss. She smiled into the kiss, reaching her hands up to tangle them in his hair and pulling him closer. He rested his hands around her waist before pulling away to kiss her nose.

"You have a cute nose, have I ever told you that?" He asked her. She giggled and shook her head, saying,  
"I lost track of all the compliments you've given me over the years."

"Well, I'll just start from scratch then."

She loves mornings like this: they get to have a few moments together, acting like complete love-sick newlywed couples. She loves that they can still act like this after so many years together, and hopes they'll have five hundred more Saturdays like this.

"Do you have the day off today, right?" She asked as she started playing with his dark hair.

"Yes, and we have plans tonight."

"We do?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I was going to hang out with Ric and Enzo tonight but then I remembered that you and me haven't had a night out together in a while-"

"I'm not being an outsider as you do shots with your buddies-"

"Will you let me finish?" He poked her sides jokingly. "So Alaric is bringing Jenna and I know you haven't seen your Aunt in a while."

"So, basically, Enzo will be a fifth wheel?"

"I thought about that. And I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"You know that Enzo hates you setting him up."

"Yes, but he'll thank me for this later." Elena rolled her eyes. "You remember my friend Rose-Marie?"

"Wasn't she your girlfriend in high school?" Elena asked, although her tone was genuinely curious and not jealous. She's learned to not get jealous over Damon's ex-girlfriends because she knows that he got around before they were together- he _is _one of Mystic Falls most attractive (non-available) bachelors, and plus she is the one who dated his brother for two years.

"Not really _girlfriend_ girlfriend, more like _really __good _friend who happened to be a girl." At that comment, Elena rolled her eyes once again.

"So what about her? You're gonna set her up with Enzo? Do they even know each other?"

"I don't think so. She moved away right before I met Enzo, but we still kept in contact. We haven't seen each other in like twelve years though, so she's coming down for a visit. I'm trying to convince her to stay here and not go back to boring ole' Boston, so I thought if she gets a boyfriend and is reminded about how awesome her good buddy Damon is then she'll stay and join my drinking club."

"Is that the only reason you have friends? So you have people to drink with?"

"That's not my _only _reason, Elena. So, what do you think of my plan?"

"Sounds interesting, and I can't wait to see how it plays out."

"You like it?"

"Count me in," she said which made him grin. A thought occurred to her and she gasped, "Wait! We can't go out tonight, because who's going to watch Christian?"

"All covered. Stefan said he'd do it."

"On such short notice?"

"Yes."

"But doesn't he have a test this morning?"

"Its starts at eight, I'm pretty sure he'll be done by seven tonight."

"Thank god for Stefan. He's a life saver."

"I know. Why did you _ever_ break up with him?" He teased.

She hit his arm a little too hard, "Because of your stupid face."

"You love my stupid face," he pointed out.

"That I do," she leaned up to kiss him.

...

"God, why does planning a wedding have to be so much work?" Rebekah asked as she went through the list she had made for what they needed to decide on for their wedding. She didn't realize how many things she wrote down until now. She must have lost count and just wrote whatever came to her mind.

Matt looked over her shoulder and said, "Holy crap. Are you sure we need all of that stuff? We already figured out like twenty things."

Rebekah was siting crossed-legged on Matt's bed, while he leaned backwards against his pillow. It was only eight o'clock in the morning but Rebekah was bored so she grabbed her journal dedicated to wedding details.

"Yeah, well. Let's do a couple of things each day. We're still doing the date on Christmas Eve, right?"

"If you want to, yeah."

"I don't know why but I think getting married on a holiday makes it special, so yes I want to still do it on that day." She looked over at him and smiled sheepishly.

"If you wanted to do it on a holiday, then why not Valentine's Day?" He teased.

"Because everyone gets married on Valentine's Day!" She gently slapped his shoulder and laughed.

He sat up and kissed her cheek before resting his chin on her shoulder. "So what's the next thing we need to figure out?"

She glanced down at the list. "Who do you want to be your best man? Jeremy?"

Matt thought for a second, "I guess so. But Tyler and I have been best friends since we were five. But at this point in time; Jeremy and I are closer.. I don't know. Wait, I also need groomsmen right?"

"If we want to have more than one friend up there with us. I don't really have many friends, so I don't even know who I want up there with me. I'm going to have Elena, maybe Lexi. I wish Stefan was a girl so he could be my maid of honor."

Matt laughed really hard before asking, "Do you think your brothers would be my groomsmen?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Aren't the bride's brothers or the groom's sisters supposed to be part of the bridal party?"

"They don't _have _to. I'll ask them. That's very sweet that you thought of them, though."

"I try," Matt joked as moved Rebekah's hair to one side and kissed her shoulder. "So if I ask your brothers, it means that Katherine, Sage, Caroline and Bonnie have to be part of your bridal party."

Rebekah groaned, "Nooo. Whyyy?"

Matt chuckled and sat back again. "Why don't you like them?"

"Katherine's a bitch, Sage is a peasant, Caroline's just plain annoying, and Bonnie's too goody two-shoes."

"Well, that's nice," he said sarcastically. "Come on, they're your sister-in-laws, at least try to like them."

"I _do _try."

"No, you don't. I know you. Seriously, what is the real reason you don't like them?"

Rebekah sighed. "I don't know. I mean, yes Katherine is a bitch, and Caroline is a little annoying, but... All of them are legit perfect for my brothers if you think about it. Sage wouldn't leave Finn even if hell froze over, and he needs someone who won't abandon him. Elijah's too proper and stiff; he needs someone like Katherine who can show him how to have fun and let loose a little bit. Klaus has anger issues; he needs someone like Caroline, she may be a little too perky but she's his bright light in the dark and he could use a little happiness and kindness. Kol's a bad boy, and Bonnie just rounds him out. You know, they all just _fit. _It's pretty amazing. Not to mention, they're all incredibly happy."

"So, what's the problem?"

"I guess it's just.. Growing up as the only girl in the family, especially after my mom left, I was used to being the favorite girl in their lives. None of them really dated when we lived in London, except when Elijah dated Celeste but that just ended up tragic. Kol dated around a lot once we moved here, but he didn't really care about any of those relationships until Bonnie. He actually tries with her. And.. I just feel sort of left out. I can't really explain it. And I like them a lot more than I did all those years ago. I loathed Caroline in high school, remember?"

"That was funny all the times you guys competed for things," Matt chuckled. "Everything she wanted, you wanted. Whatever you wanted, she got it. Funny how you ended up dating her ex-boyfriend, and she ends up with your brother."

"Yeah, good times," Rebekah thought of when her and Caroline fought over which decade to do for the decade dance. And who should tutor Matt. And homecoming queen. Okay, they fought over a lot of stuff in high school. But they're pretty good friends now, Rebekah just thinks Caroline's a bit annoying.

"Speaking of high school.. Remember our first date?"

Rebekah thought back and a huge smile crossed her face. She leaned back beside him and turned her head so she was looking at him. "You took me bowling and were appalled that I had never been before. It's not my fault that my town didn't have a bowling alley!"

"And yet you still kicked my ass," Matt chuckled. "Was that even our first date? Because I believe we had just met."

"No, we met in homeroom when I dropped my pencil. It was my first day, and you walked me to my classes because I had no clue where I was going. We didn't have any classes together because I was a year behind, but you always said hi to me in the hall so I kept thinking that you were trying to have sex with me, but then after a couple weeks, you asked me to go bowling. I consider it a date because that was when I realized I actually liked you. That you were different, because I got to know you. And then I waved to you every day I passed you in the hall, and we just kept hanging out after school, until I finally had to make the first move and kiss you on my door step."

"I remember that kiss! I was actually really nervous to kiss you because I was scared that you'd punch me if I made a move.. I also remember Kol coming out like a second later threatening to hit me with a baseball bat."

"He was just being protective."

"Sureee."

Rebekah laughed and kissed his arm. She dangled her right arm over his torso and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. "I can't wait to be married." He kissed her hair as a sign of agreement.

...

"I can't wait to go to Kol-ey's house!" Emma exclaimed as Jeremy pulled his car into Kol's parking lot. Bonnie moved all hers' and Emma's stuff into Kol's place yesterday, but Emma spent the day and night with Jeremy so Emma hasn't seen the condo yet. It's all she's been talking about since yesterday- besides when she claims that _"Daddy has a crush on the cashier girl!"_

"Well, we're here, Em." Jeremy pulled the key out of the ignition.

"Yay!" Emma hurriedly undid her seatbelt and threw her door open, jumping out and taking off toward the building.

"Emma!" Jeremy yelled as he rushed out of the car and ran after the five-year old. She was already waiting at the back door and banging of the door so they'll let her in. Jeremy reached the door and picked her up, throwing her up on his shoulders. She squirmed to get down as the door flew open, revealing both Bonnie and Kol on the other side. To the couple's embarrassment- Jeremy's as well- their hair was messed up, Kol's shirt was on backwards, Bonnie's right shoulder was showing from her shirt being yanked down, and both of their lips seemed swollen. Jeremy also noticed a small red mark on Kol's collar bone. _Maybe nine o'clock on a Saturday morning wasn't a good time to come over. _

"Morning, guys," Jeremy grinned, flashing them a knowing smile.

Bonnie's cheeks flushed while Kol glared at the father-daughter duo. "Nice of you to come over at 9 A.M." Kol groaned.

Jeremy laughed and took Emma off his shoulders, "It was this kid who woke me up at seven. This has been all she's talked about since yesterday."

Emma jumped out of her dad's arms and ran to hug Kol. "I get to live with you now! We're gonna have a lot of fun!" She then reached over to hug Bonnie, "Hi mommy!"

"Hey Em," they both laughed simultaneously.

"Now bye!" Emma cheered as she ran into the house, leaving the three adults in awkward silence.

"Hey.. Jeremy," Kol greeted as he scratched his head. "So, how was your day yesterday?"

Jeremy couldn't help but laugh. But then he said, "It was fun, we went to the park and then Emma made me watch Disney Movies. Oh and just so you know, if Emma starts talking about me and this cashier: I do not have a crush on her!"

"Ooh, a crush?" Bonnie teased.

Jeremy's voice went high as he said,  
"No, it's nothing." Bonnie and Kol knew he was lying.

"What's her name?" Bonnie asked.

"Anna," Jeremy answered immediately.

"Ahh, you remember her name. You definitely like her," Kol grinned.

"Shut up, guys. How would you feel if I tease you about your love life? Or should I say sex life?"

"There's a child in the other room!" Bonnie hissed as she reached through the threshold to playfully push her ex-boyfriend's shoulder.

"Well, just a FYI: Kol, your shirt is backwards, and Bonnie, you might want to watch where you bite because I could see that hickey on his neck a mile away."

"_Shut up!"_

...

It was now evening at the Kalijah Household. Elijah retired early for the day because he didn't feel like listening to his mother any longer. Katherine had just finished her shower and walked into their bedroom wearing her fluffy, hot pink robe, and her towel wrapped around her wet hair. She flopped down on her side of the bed, sending her husband a big smile.

"Why're you so happy?" Elijah smiled back. Every time she smiled, he couldn't happen but smile too.

"I'm just happy." She shrugged. She rested her hand on her stomach, it had become a regular thing these past few weeks. It was a security thing for Katherine: to rest her hands on her stomach, like she was protecting her child. "I wonder if it'll be a girl or a boy. I want a girl! What do you want?" She asked him.

Elijah was taken back by the question. He had known about the baby for weeks now, but he honestly never thought about whether he wanted a son or a daughter. "We still have like three months before we can find out the gender, Katherine."

"I know, but you know I like to get stuff done early."

"Get what done?"

"Names."

"Names?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to start think of names _now_?"

"It's never too early to start thinking of what we'll call someone for the rest of their life."

"I'm not winning this argument, am I?"

"Nope," she said while popping the _p._

"Okay, so what names do you want to name the baby if it's a girl?"

Katherine thought for a moment, "I really like the name Sophia. Juliette and Isabelle are pretty too. But I don't know, I feel like those names are too girly."

"Any daughter of yours will grow up loving clothes and shoes," Elijah pointed out.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't? I don't want to give her a name that doesn't describe who she is. Like I _am _a Katherine."

"Your name means _pure._"

She feigned hurt and slapped his shoulder, "Shush! Seriously though, naming a kid takes so much pressure. Why do we have to name the kid right after he or she is born? Why can't we wait until they develop a personality? Or can't they just name themselves?"

"Katherine," he put his hand on her forearm. "Calm down."

"What if we named her something like Hope or Patience?"

"Nadia means 'hope' in Slovakia."

Katherine smiled, "I actually like that name. But I can't get the name Sophia out of my head. We could have Nadia as her middle name? But both names ending in _a _sounds weird."

"Maybe Sophie Nadia? But Sophia Nadia doesn't sound too bad."

"Sophia Nadia Mikaelson. I like the sound of that."

"We're using my name?" Elijah asked with a small smile. He knows how proud she is of her last name, he thought she'd want to use her name.

"Yeah. Unless you don't want to? I know, because of.."

"No, it's okay. I shouldn't discontinue the name."

"I really like the name Mikaelson, though. Oh, and now what about for a boy?"

"I don't know.. How does Hayden Lucas Mikaelson sound?"

"I really like it! Wow, you're way better at picking out names than me." Katherine took Elijah's hands and placed them on her stomach. She started talking to her stomach, "Are you a Sophia or a Hayden?"

Elijah bent his head to place a kiss on her stomach and whispered, "Hi little one. I can't wait for you to get here." If only they could feel the baby kicking excitedly at the sound of its parents' voices.

...

"Thank you so much for watching Chris on such short notice," Elena told Stefan as she watched Damon chase their son around Stefan's front yard.

"No problem, Elena. I'm always happy to see my favorite nephew," Stefan grinned.

"He's your only nephew."

"Not unless you two start popping out more kids," Stefan joked.

"Oh my god, don't even say that!" She pushed his shoulder. "I'm not ready for another kid."

Stefan laughed. "Are you guys planning on having another one in the future?"

"I'm not talking about this with you right now!"

"Is that a yes?"

"We want to try for a girl in a few years, but that's ways a way."

"You should name her Stefanie," he joked.

"Oh, yeah sure." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Good choice in name, she'll go far."

Elena smiled at him.

"Elena, it's time to go," Damon called her.

Christian ran up the steps and hugged Elena's legs, "Bye mommy!"

Elena bent down to kiss her son's forehead. "Bye, sweetheart. Be good for Uncle Stefan, all right?"

Damon showed up behind her and said, "Elena. Don't confuse the poor kid, I told him to make Steffy's life miserable."

"You did not!" Elena hit his arm.

"Don't worry Elena. If Chris is anything like Damon, I can handle it." Stefan picked up his nephew and ruffled his hair.

"Watch the hair, dude," Christian swat at Stefan's hand.

"That's my boy!" Damon laughed as he leaned forward to kiss his son. "Bye, buddy. We'll see you tomorrow morning, kay?"

"Night!" The three-year old cheered as he leaned his head against his Uncle's.

"Bye!" Christian and Stefan waved as Elena and Damon drove away.

They arrived at The Grill twenty minutes later. As they walked in, they noticed Alaric and Jenna waiting at a table for six.

"Aunt Jenna!" Elena exclaimed as she saw her aunt who's only five years older than her. She ran to hug her. "How are you?" She asked.

"I'm great! You? I hear your book is being published?" Jenna answered.

Elena smile sheepishly, "Yeah.."

"Why don't I hear from you? I had to hear about the book from Jeremy and Alaric."

"I'm sorry, we need to hang out more."

"We do," Jenna said. Even though Jenna raised Elena for a few years after her parents died, they're relationship wasn't all guardian/child. They were friends, too. Jenna was closer in age to her niece and nephew than she was to her own sister.

Jenna and Elena looked over at their husbands who were already talking about the football game that was on last week. They rolled their eyes and shared a look that said _boys. _

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Enzo announced his arrival from behind the two women. He dangled his arms around Elena's and Jenna's shoulders in a friendly way.

"Hey Enzo," the two girls gave their husbands' best friend a smile.

"You know I'm always happy to see your pretty faces, but I'm not so excited about being a fifth wheel," he told them.

Damon and Alaric now walked over to the trio. "Don't worry, buddy," Damon grinned. "I might have done a little something."

Enzo took his arms off of Elena and Jenna, and turned to glare at his friend. "You did what?"

"I think he's saying he set you up," Alaric said.

Enzo punched Damon's shoulder, a little too hard, "Mate! You know I hate it when you do that. And you know I'm not ready to date again."

"Yes, you are." Damon looked at the door and saw Rose walk into the restaurant. "And here she is." He raised his hand and shouted, "Hey stranger!"

Rose looked his way and grinned. "Damon!" She lightly ran to her old friend and engulfed him in a big hug. "I missed you!"

"I miss you, too! How is Boston?"

"It's okay. How's things in Mystic Falls?"

"Just great. You should totally move back," he winked.

"I might have to," she joked. Damon heard the teasing in her voice, but still hoped she would move back.

He turned toward the party of four behind them and started the introductions. "My friends, this is Rose-Marie: one of my close friends from before I knew any of you. She moved away twelve years ago, but we still kept in contact. Rose, this is my lovely wife Elena," he gestured to Elena who waved and gave a smile. Rose was happy to finally meet Elena; she's heard so much about her and Christian. "My drinking buddy, Alaric but you can call him Ric. His wife, Jenna." Alaric and Jenna both smiled at Rose. "And finally, my cell mate: Lorenzo, but you can call him Enzo. Or whatever you want, because he's your date for the night."

"My date?" Rose raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, he's setting you up," Elena repeated the news.

Rose shared a look with Enzo and gave a small smile. Enzo had barely moved since he saw Rose run over to Damon. She had shoulder-length brown hair, and bright green eyes. She was stunning, he had to admit. And if Damon liked her, then that's one of the best compliments you could ever get, Enzo believes.

Damon looked at Enzo who was still staring at Rose. He shared a look with Elena that said _my plan is totally working._

Alaric nudged Enzo to snap him out of his trance.

Enzo broke out of his reverie and gave a big smile. "Should we get this night started then?"

...

Esther sat on the edge of her bed Sunday morning. She has been in Mystic Falls only a week, but she thinks it's time she tells her children things they never knew about their father, about their family, about her; like why she left thirteen years ago, why she decided to move them to America, and why she came back now. She knows its only right they know all of this now, because there's not enough time left.

She walked downstairs and saw Elijah curled up on the couch with Katherine sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He had his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on her head. A purple blanket was wrapped around the couple and Esther couldn't help but smile to herself.

She walked up to them and gently touched her son's shoulder. "Elijah," she whispered.

He turned his head to look at her. "Mother," he acknowledged. "Good morning."

She smiled at how polite he was, even if she knew that he secretly didn't want her here as much as his siblings.  
"I was wondering if you ask your brothers and sister to come over today?"

He was hesitant, "I don't think they-"

"It's important. Don't tell them I'll be here if you have to. Tell them whatever to get them here. I need all of you here."

"Can't this wait? Why don't you let Niklaus and Kol warm up to you-"

"This can not wait. It's urgent, and we're running out of time."

Elijah was shocked about the phrase _"We're running out of time."_ Running out of time for what? But nonetheless, around ten o'clock, he called all of his siblings and asked them to come over because he wanted to talk to all of them. Of course Klaus and Kol asked about Esther, but Elijah swore she would be out until this evening. He hated lying to them, he felt incredibly horrible.

And hour later, the five siblings were all seated around the kitchen table. Elijah had told them all that there was an emergency about the baby. Klaus, Rebekah, Kol, and Finn thought they were waiting for Katherine, who actually went out with Elena for the day, when instead they were waiting for their mother.

"So, we started thinking about names for the baby," Elijah continued the conversation. Rebekah had just asked them if they'd be Matt's groomsmen in the wedding, and they all said they'd do it. "What do you guys think of Sophia Nadia for a girl, and Hayden Lucas for a boy?"

"Those names are beautiful," Rebekah answered as she reached over Kol to take a handful of jellybeans.

"I especially like the Hayden part," Finn said.

"Speaking of the baby.." Klaus started.

"Where's Katherine?" Kol finished.

"Oh," Elijah said. "She should be here soon."

And he was right. She did walk into the room a few seconds later. Except the _she _wasn't Katherine, it was Esther.

Klaus stood up so fast you would have thought he was a vampire, "What the hell is she doing here? I thought you said she was out until later today!"

"That's what he told me, too!" Kol added as he stood up too. Rebekah and Finn followed suit and stood up as well.

"I am so sorry, she told me to get you guys here-" Elijah said.

"You tricked us?" Rebekah asked.

"I can't imagine you doing this," Kol said.

"Why would you do this? You know I didn't want to see her." Klaus asked.

"Guys, maybe he has a reason," Finn tried to reason.

"I could have thought you doing this like ten years ago," Kol told his eldest brother. "But Elijah? Never."

"You never sell out the people you love," Rebekah accused Elijah.

"It's not that I don't love you, I do!"

"Children!" Esther shouted. All of them turned their heads towards her. It was funny, that was the first time she felt like their mother in years. "Don't yell at Elijah, he was just doing what I asked him. I need _all _of you here."

"Why?" Klaus shared a look with his sister.

Esther took a deep breath and looked at all five of their faces. "There is something that all of you need to know. A lot of things, actually. I have to tell you now, because there's not much time left."

The siblings' faces all shown of confusion, curiosity, anger, and sadness. Some more than others. Rebekah took a deep breath as she prepared for what her mother had to say. Elijah still wondered what the not-much-time-left had to do with anything. Finn was curious, but mostly hoped he'd get answers. Kol's eyes shown with anger, but he was also extremely confused. Klaus just stood there completely expressionless. He didn't know what to think. He didn't know what he was expecting to hear. But all five them had one thing in common: none of them wanted to be there, but did at the same time.

"Now, what I'm about to tell you... I don't know if it'll make you hate me more, or maybe even less. But it's something that you should have known a long time ago."

* * *

**Mwahaha how's _that_ for a cliff hanger?! What do you guys think Esther will tell the Originals? Leave your guesses in your review!**

**And lol what do you guys think of Damon setting up Rose and Enzo? And we finally got to meet Jenna! **

**And do you guys like the names Kalijah picked out? I've just had the names Hayden and Sophia set since the story started, but the middle names can change? Now the question for you guys is.. Should the baby be Sophia or Hayden, or both?**

**Lot's of things will happen next chapter! Review if you want to read it :)**

**Until next time xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! How's life? Are you excited for TVD and/or TO coming back on Thursday? I am! But I have an away game that day so I reallyyyy hope I'm home in time. **

**So.. This chapter is based just on the Mikaelson family, and their significant others. And I know some of you were missing Caroline last chapter, don't worry she's in this one! I just couldn't figure out how to include her last chapter, but she plays a big part this chapter. Well, everyone does technically. **

**I don't know if I should have a trigger warning for this chapter, as it shouldn't be _that _much of a trigger but you never know. And I'm sorry I forgot to put one for earlier chapters. **

**This chapter isn't very exciting.. Mostly sad.. And kind of a filler.. But I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of its characters. Only the storyline.**

* * *

_"Now, what I'm about to tell you... I don't know if it'll make you hate me more, or maybe even less. But it's something that you should have known a long time ago."_

Esther took a deep breath as she looked at the faces of her children. They were now seated in the living room; Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus sitting on the couch, Kol wanting his own space on the loveseat, and Finn took his place on the chair. She stood in front of the fireplace where they could all see her. As the five siblings sat there quietly, waiting for their mother to start, she had told them,  
"Please save your remarks and questions, and your yelling until the end. I'll never get to say everything if one of you bursts up and walks out. I need you all here, and to listen."

As much as they didn't want to, they nodded. And with that, she started her story.

"I honestly do not know how to start this, but I guess it'll help to start with stuff you only half know. And I hate to start here, but I need to. Your father... He wasn't always the man you remember. When I met him, he was young and happy. He didn't have a lot of problems with drinking, but his anger was still there. But there was some good qualities, which was why I married him. But trust me, after what he did to all of you.. It cancels every reason why I ever loved him.

I know you guys don't remember your brother Aaron, as he died before any of you were born, but let me just say that your father loved him, and was heartbroken when he died. I was too, but your brother's death took a toll on your father. He had stopped drinking when we had Aaron, as he didn't want it to be interfering with his family. But it all changed with the death of his child. I could see how this was tearing him apart, so I suggested we try again for another child. Finn, and then Elijah came into the picture. Now, don't get me wrong: your father did love you, you were both beautiful children. Easy, too: not much crying, not much trouble. It wasn't the two of you that started his downfall. It was life in general. I don't know if you two remember, but me and your father started fighting. Mostly about money and bills. And then I found out that he was having an affair.

You guys only heard that I was the one that had an affair, and I'll get to that. _He_ was the one that started it. _He_ was the one sleeping with someone ten years younger. I was angry so then I cheated on him too, and that was how Niklaus was conceived. Mikael never knew about my affair until Klaus took the blood test when he was five and found out you weren't his son. It's also not that I kept Klaus' paternity a secret, I honestly did think that Mikael was your father. And I'm sorry, but by that point in time, and especially now, I don't remember who your birth father is.

Now, Kol and Rebekah: I hate to tell you guys this, but you were not planned either. The two of you just happened. But that didn't make me love you any less, especially that I finally had a daughter. Not that you boys weren't enough, you were all beautiful children. It just put a lot of strain on the bills.

And then when Klaus was five years old and took that blood test.. You guys know what happens next: Your father turned _back _to drinking. I am incredibly ashamed that he took it out on you, Klaus. And whenever the rest of you got in his way.. I wish he understood that it wasn't any of your faults.

Now here's the part you didn't know: He wanted another child that was _his. _I kept trying to tell him that he had four of them, and it shouldn't matter that one of them wasn't his because the kid kept trying to make him happy no matter what. Mikael.. I didn't want another child. He.. But that didn't stop him. And _that _was my punishment for not being faithful. I wanted to divorce him, but the only thing keeping our marriage together was you kids. Well, on _his _part, it was Henrik. For me, it was all of you. And you might have noticed that he never did anything to Henrik, and I don't want you to think he had a favorite.. But the truth is; he did.

Flash-forward to when I left. Before I say anymore, I just want to say once again how sorry I am I didn't do more. I was just scared, and I know that's no excuse. My leaving makes me even worse, and I knew it even then. I had to leave, and I wanted to take the five of you with me. But I had nowhere to go, and I didn't think it was right to take five kids away from their education, and their home. A more selfish, and the main reason I didn't take you, was because I couldn't handle it. I was _tired._ Tired of being a mother, even if I barely was one. I was tired of the screaming and the crying. I needed to get out, and it is one of the biggest regrets of my life.

I heard about Henrik's death through the news. But I was still not ready to come home. I needed more time... Four years later, I came back with a plan to get you guys away from him. I know that Finn and Elijah were in university, and I know I should have said something before I pulled strings.. But I wasn't thinking. My plan came down in shreds when Mikael figured out what I was doing. He threatened to call the police, and he had a lot of dirt on me, if I didn't let him come with us.

And then he had alcohol poisoning, which I know the five of you felt so much relief when that happened. You guys know the rest; I tried to apologize, and it was up to you whether you wanted to forgive me or not. And when I left again, it was because I didn't feel needed. I shouldn't have left again, I know. But running was all I knew how to do.

Finally.. The reason why I came back today. Why I'm telling you all of this now. I'm not here for the wedding, or the baby. I _am _happy for all of you and your new lives.. But I came back because.. I'm dying. I don't know how much time I have left, but it's less than a year away. I needed you all to know that I really did love you, but I was just horrible at being your mother. You were wonderful children, all of you, and it's not fair that you got really rotten deals as me and Mikael as your parents. _You deserved so much better_."

Esther felt somewhat of a big weight lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't help but shed a few tears as she told her story, so she reached up to wipe her eyes. She still dreaded the reactions of her children. All five of them would blow up at any moment. As she looked at all of them, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"You're only here because you're dying?" Rebekah asked, her voice cracking. Everyone was surprised that she was the one that spoke first. It was also shocking what she said. She sounded like a broken child, like she just heard that Santa wasn't real. Her brothers would have expected a screaming match, but then they remembered that Rebekah was still incredibly sensitive, no matter how strong she seemed. She was the girl who loved too easily.

"Rebekah-" Esther started.

"Don't." Rebekah stood up. Her eyes flooded with hot tears. She remembered what Matt had told her last week. _She's only your mother when it's convenient for her. _Rebekah should have known that her mother was here for her own selfish reason. She might have loved them, but she still loved herself more. That was something she left out of her story.  
"Matt was right: You're only our mother when it's convenient for _you_." She snapped at her mother. She felt her words erupting and she couldn't stop it. She was angry, and she needed to get it all out. "You came back because of you! Not us! You couldn't care less about what we feel, what we think. You just don't want to die with your children loathing you. Remember Mikael's funeral? He was _hated. No one liked him. No one cried. _You don't want that to happen to you. You're trying to make it up to us for _you! _As long as it works out for you, nothing else matters." Her anger had melted into a river of tears. She broke down and confessed, "But you know what? I needed my mother! Thirteen years ago, I needed you. I needed you six years ago." Her voice squeaked as she finished her rant, _"But I don't need you now."_

Rebekah had all four of her brothers reach out to comfort her, but it was Klaus who got there first. He gently touched her arm to pull her into a hug. Normally, she would have given in and cry in his arms, but she didn't. She pushed him away and turned around, walking out of the living room. Klaus wanted to go follow her but he just turned back to his mother.

"Is that true?" Klaus asked. "You just don't want us to hate you when you die?"

Esther shook her head, "I don't know where she got that from. I _do _care about how you guys feel-"

"That wasn't the question," Elijah stood up for his brother and sister. "I get that you want to make it up to us, but for who? You or us?"

When Esther didn't answer, Elijah knew his sister was right.

"I'm sorry you're dying, but no; I won't forgive you," Kol spoke up. "Like Bekah, I needed my mom," Kol's voice cracked. He didn't want to yell; he was sick of yelling. He was tired of hating her. "I don't hate you, but I don't love you either."

"We did get a rotten deal with you as our mother," Finn spoke up. He had been quiet this entire time. He didn't know what to say this time. He felt sympathetic for his mother; Mikael hurt her too. But she wasn't a complete victim in all of this, and she's acting like she is. She admitted to faults, and he couldn't just forget them. "You're just a really selfish person."

"We all needed someone better," Elijah said. "You don't get to leave for over half a decade, and come back to say you're sorry and expect us to live happily ever after. It doesn't work that way."

"I spent my entire life feeling worthless and hated," Klaus croaked. "I didn't care what you had to say then, and I don't care what you have to say now." He wanted to yell, but he couldn't find the voice. Like Rebekah, he probably would have broken down if he tried to yell. Like Kol, he was tired of yelling. He was just tired of everything.

They all were.

"You want me to tell them?" Kol asked his mother with venom in his voice. There was something his siblings never knew. He should have told them much sooner. More like twelve years ago when it happened.

"Kol-" She knew exactly what he was talking about.

"She was the one who killed Henrik!" He shouted. He found his voice to yell, but it kept scratching. "He survived the car wreck. When the rest of you were sleeping in the waiting room, I saw her! She went into his room, I couldn't see what she did, but once she left, all the nurses ran to his room. Five minutes later, they told Mikael, who was in the bathroom when she killed our baby brother, that he suffocated to death. I was just pretending to sleep, so I saw and heard everything. Mikael told us Henrik died right on the spot because the suffocation could have been ruled as a murder, and he didn't want us to know that. But I knew. I saw everything."

Finn, Elijah and Klaus all stared at Kol. They knew their youngest brother would never lie about anything, especially something like this. He cared too much about his siblings. He wouldn't lie about Henrik, considering how close Kol was with him. The three of them turned their heads to Esther, who stared at a Kol with an incredulous look. She couldn't believe he had said that, nor that he knew. Elijah saw her guilty glance at the floor, and before she could come up with a lie, he growled,  
"I want you out of this house. I want you away from all five of us until further notice. I want you away from Tate, away from Emma, away from Katherine and our child. Get your stuff, go to a hotel or a nursing home, I couldn't care less. _Just get out_."

"Elijah," Esther cried.

"Did you think killing him would make things easier for us?" Klaus asked. "It didn't. It made things worse. Especially for me."

"You really are a horrible person," Finn said.

"You had a lot of nerve to even tell your story," Kol accused. "You left the most important part out. I bet you weren't counting on me knowing."

"I can't even look at you," Klaus glared at the woman standing before him.

"I-" she tried to say something but she knew it was useless. Her sons were looking at her with so much hate in their eyes, she knew any progress she might have made had been erased. She didn't blame Kol for saying something, she should have included that part in her story. She was just afraid of how they'd react to that. It was exactly what happened. At least now she knew why Kol hated her so much.

"Get out, now." Elijah gave her one last warning.

She nodded and walked to her room. Ten minutes later, she had gathered all her stuff and exited the house without saying a word. She did it again; she left.

...

They don't know how it happened, but it turned into a Mikaelson sibling intervention led by their significant others. Katherine was supposed to hang out with Elena, but she had to do something for Jenna and Alaric, so she sent Caroline instead. Neither were thrilled about hanging out, but they actually had somewhat of a fun time shopping. They ended up going to The Grill, where both Matt and Bonnie were working. Ten minutes after Katherine and Caroline had arrived, Sage had walked in to grab some lunch, so they invited her to sit with them, which Sage appreciated because she doesn't really know them that well and it was nice to talk to them. Caroline kept having Bonnie sit down with them. And then Matt ended up sitting down too. Since Matt was the manager, he and Bonnie took a longer break than normal. They ended up talking about the crazy siblings they loved so much. Little did they know that the Mikaelson siblings had just been told things that will ruin everything.

"You know.." Caroline started. "I don't think I've ever seen Rebekah drunk. Even at that party in high school where legit everyone was puking by midnight." They had been talking about a party Caroline, Matt and Katherine went to in college. It was the one where Stefan introduced her to Klaus. But besides that point, they remembered when Katherine had gotten super drunk and danced on the tables and made out with random people (it was when she and Elijah had broken up and she was on the rebound.)

"Yeah.." Matt sighed. "She doesn't like to drink that much. I've noticed that she only drinks when there's something on her mind. Something wrong. But even then, she doesn't even drink half the bottle."

"Elijah only drinks on special occasions like holidays or parties," Katherine spoke up. "It's like me only eating chocolate cake on my birthday."

"Finn's the same way," Sage agreed with Katherine.

"Kol never has more than two bottles or glasses at a time. I've never seen him even a little tipsy," Bonnie spoke up.

"Klaus is kind of a mix of all of that.. He has a lot of self-control," Caroline said. She has noticed that even if Klaus drinks a lot, it's only when he needs it. And it's never a lot at one time. She never noticed anything weird about it until she now heard his siblings' drinking habits.

"It's probably because of their father," Matt muttered bitterly.

"They don't want to be like him," Sage added. "I know that Finn is worried that it's genetic."

"Wait, what is?" Caroline asked.

"You don't know?" Katherine raised an eyebrow.

"Know what?" Bonnie didn't know either.

"About their childhood..? Their father?"

"I heard something about their father being.." Caroline trailed off.

Katherine shared a look with Sage. She glanced at Matt, "Do you know?" He nodded.

"You guys should probably ask Klaus and Kol," Sage told Caroline and Bonnie.

"Definitely soon, as their mom is having an intervention of her own right now," Katherine revealed.

"What?!" The four of them all exclaimed.

"Yeah, Elijah had to trick the rest of them because that bitch was like 'I need to tell _all _of you something. Please, it's important, there's not much time'" Katherine mocked her mother-in-law. "I hate her. I can also tell she doesn't like me, like I'm awesome, thank you."

"Katherine-" Matt started.

"I don't like her either," Sage agreed.

"Wait, what does that even mean?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know!" Katherine said. "But whatever it is, I bet Kol or Klaus wasn't so excited to see her walk in the house."

"Should I expect Kol to come home all upset? Or angry?" Bonnie asked. She has only been with him for not even a full year yet, and the subject of his mother never came up. She doesn't know what to expect, as she hasn't even met the woman.

"Probably both," Katherine shrugged. "Elijah's supposed to text me when it's safe to come home."

"Safe?" Caroline gasped.

"You know, he expected yelling so... Yelling's not really good for the baby to be around."

"That's horrible.." Caroline said.

"What's their mother like?" Bonnie asked.

"Well.." Sage looked at Katherine who shrugged. "She's nice, but I don't.. Something about the way she acts, you can just tell she's fake. That she has a motive. I think the siblings are starting to see through her façade. They weren't able to see it before because they were young, and needed their mother."

"She doesn't even act like their mother, especially from what I heard about their childhood," Katherine finished.

"When I met her," Caroline spoke up. "She like barged into our house, uninvited, and started yelling at us. It was really embarrassing. And she seemed really..."

"Evil?" Katherine guessed.

"Sure," Caroline shrugged.

_Beep beep, beep beep_ went Katherine's phone.

"That's probably Elijah," she said as she reached into her pocket to take out her phone.

The text read,  
_You can come back now. _

"He said I can go back now," she told her in-laws.

_Did your siblings go home or nah? _She texted back.

A few seconds later he responded,  
_Yes._

_Kay. Be home soon._

"Your boyfriends slash fiancé slash husband are going home so maybe we better cut this chitchat short," Katherine said as she stood up. The rest of them followed suit.

"Bonnie, why don't you go home," Matt told her as the other three women put on their coats.

"But I'm working for another two hours.." Bonnie glanced at the clock.

"I'll cover your shift, just go home to your boyfriend."

"What about Rebekah?" She asked.

Matt sighed, "I'll just.. I'll clock us both out for an emergency."

Within five minutes; Katherine, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt and Sage were on their way home to be supportive for whatever their partner needs. Good thing because they're going to need it.

...

Katherine walked through the darkly lit foyer. It was four o'clock but it had already gotten dark out considering the rainy weather today. None of the lights were on downstairs so she figured her husband was up in their room. She set her bags on the kitchen table before heading to the stairs and walking up. Their bedroom was the first one on the right, and she noticed the door was closed.

_That's strange. Our door is never closed. Not until nighttime anyway._

She slowly opened the door and peaked inside. She turned on the light, only to be greeted by an empty room.

"Elijah?" she called. "Are you in here?" She searched through the house but she couldn't find him. She checked the garage and his car was still here. Where was he?

As she walked out of the garage, she ran right into somebody and screamed.

"Katerina!" Elijah screamed back.

"Elijah!" Katherine sighed in relief. "Where were you?"

"I went for a walk.. I needed to think.." He muttered. He looked down at her face and saw she was genuinely concerned.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He wanted to say yes. He wanted to say that what he heard today made no difference. But it did. He wanted to be fine. But the truth was that he wasn't.

He shook his head, "I'm really glad you're here." He reached out to pull her into a hug. He buried his face in her neck and felt so much better.

She sadly smiled as she gently kissed his hair. "I'm always here," she whispered.

...

"That's horrible," Sage finally said after Finn finished recalling what went down with his mother. She reached out to touch his arm, "I'm so sorry."

When Sage had arrived home after picking up Tate from his playdate, she had told him to go play in his room because she needed to talk to his dad about something very important. She found him sitting on their bed just staring at the wall. She sat beside him and gently took his hand. After moments of silence, he finally found the courage to tell her everything that he learned today.

"I am too," he sighed.

"What are you going to?"

"I don't know.. This changes everything.. I-I mean, I don't even know if the memories I have of her are even real.."

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. After a few minutes, she pulled away and her hands cupped his face. "Listen to me. Who cares if the memories aren't real? Change the memories. Make them as extraordinary as you want. They don't have to be real. They just have to make you happy. Just hold on to the good things, and not the ugly truth."

Before he could reply to her, they heard a knock on the door. As they turned their heads, the door knob turned and the door opened. A big bright blob of red hair peaked around the door. "Mommy? Daddy? Can we play now?"

Sage looked at her husband to make sure he was done talking.

"Come here, son," Finn smiled and held out his arms for his son. Tate squealed and ran to his father. His dad picked him up and gave him a hug. "You know," he spoke to his wife. "I look at Tate, and I wonder how anyone would want to hurt their child. I could never hurt him, I would never leave him." He kissed his son's curly hair. "I love him so much."

Sage ruffled their son's hair and smiled, "I do too."

Finn looked her in the eyes and said, "I never want us to be like my parents."

She fiercefully told him, "We _won't_."

...

Rebekah had called Matt and told him she was going to his house. She sounded like she was crying, and Matt knew he had to get there fast. As soon as he parked his car in the driveway, he quickly turned the ignition off and basically fell out of his car as he ran to the front door.

When Matt opened the door, he was immediately greeted by blonde hair flying into his arms. Rebekah had waited for him to get home, and she saw her chance to embrace him. She held him tight as she finally took a deep breath. After she had stormed out of the room, she still eavesdropped her brothers' conversation with their mother. Once Kol admitted he saw Esther kill Henrik, Rebekah left the house. She didn't know what she'd say to her brothers, let alone her mother. She needed to talk to the one person she trusted as much as her brothers, maybe even more.

Matt rubbed circles on her back and whispered, "Are you okay?" He kissed her temple.

She shook her head. "No. She killed him."

Matt's blood went cold._ "What?"_

"My mum.." Rebekah pulled out of the hug and sniffed. "Kol said he saw her kill my little brother."

"Woah, are you kidding?" He rubbed his thumb over her cheek, wiping away the stray tears.

She shook her head. "She only came back because she's dying. She doesn't care about us.. I-I-you were right."

Matt sighed, "Rebekah.. When I said that, I did not want to be right."

"I know.. I don't want to talk anymore."

"I understand."

"I want to go to bed, and you to hold me."

He pulled her back into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I can do that."

...

Bonnie was so glad that Emma was at Jeremy's once again tonight. She didn't know what she'd hear from Kol, but she didn't want have to deal with both of them. When she entered the condo, she saw him curled up on the couch with a blanket. He was staring at the TV even if the screen was blank.

"Hey.." She jokingly knocked on the door frame.

He looked up at her and gave her a smile, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Tired?" she asked as she sat beside his feet.

He shrugged.

"Want to talk?"

He shook his head.

She sighed. "Well, whenever you want to talk, I'm here."

He reached out to grab her hand and pull her down to lay beside him. He held her hands with one hand and started playing with her hair with the other.

"Are you just going to play with my hair tonight?" She chuckled.

He found the strength to talk, "I want to talk.. But I don't want you to think differently of me."

"Why would I think any differently of you? It wasn't your fault."

He looked at her in disbelief, "You know?"

"I can guess. Today, I've heard bits and pieces."

"From who?"

"Caroline, Matt, Katherine, Sage. We kind of had an intervention about you guys."

"Oh, okay.." He didn't feel like asking any more questions. "The reason why I never talk about my parents is because one is a psychotic abusive alcoholic and the other..." and so he started his own version of the story. The story of a broken boy.

...

Caroline was pacing back and forth along the hallway in front of the front door. She paused when she heard the car turn off. She listened as his footsteps walked up the sidewalk and to the door. When the door finally opened, she was face to face with her boyfriend.

He looked shocked to see her waiting for him.

"Hey, love."

She gave a sad smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that..?" He asked warily as he closed the door behind him.

Caroline sighed, "I hung out with Katherine today.. I might have heard something."

"What did you hear?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That you had a talk with your mom.. How did it go? Are you okay?"

"Caroline.."

"I'm sorry for all these questions. I just want you to talk to me. I don't want you to shut me out."

He opened his arms, inviting her in for a hug which she gladly took. "I want to talk to you," he said into her ear.

"You know you can tell me anything," she answered.

"I'll tell you," he said. She pulled away from the hug so she could look at his face. "But first.. I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, sending shivers down her body. "Promise that you won't ever leave me. That you'll always love me."

Caroline gave her sweetest smiles and gently touched his cheek. "Of course. I love you so much."

"I love you, too." He leaned down to touch her lips in a captivating kiss. She smiled into the kiss.

After the kiss, he lead her to the living room where they sat on the couch facing each other. He told her everything.

Everything from what he heard today, and all the things his father did to him. Everything.

* * *

**Oh my god, I feel like this chapter is so bad. Ughhhh.. I'm sorry. I had writer's block and I just.. I don't even know. **

**What do you guys think of Esther's story? I had more planned to it but I couldn't think of how to word it so I said "forget it." And the whole Esther killing Henrik.. I legit came up with that on the spot! I had another secret for Kol in mind but I found it stupid and then my fingers just typed that she killed him so I decided to roll with it. What a plot twist, amiright? And now Caroline and Bonnie finally know about their boyfriends' abusive childhood.. That's actually quite sad :( This chapter was just all sorts of depressing and I am so sorry! Next chapter will be much happier, I promise. **

**Please review, and tell me what you thought! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't update last weekend. I had written this chapter, but I didn't really like it so I wanted to go over it and fix a few things, but I don't have time to get to my computer during the week so I didn't get back to this until today. I didn't have school today, but I slept until like eleven thirty and I had practice 3-5. I still have 3 more days for the weekend so I'm happy! Although, I have to work at a festival tomorrow morning, and then go to my friend's birthday party. **

**So who's liking TVD season 6? I'm liking it! Nina's such an amazing actress, Elena's heartbreaking scenes about Damon make me so depressed :( I don't want to give too much away though.. And I loved Enzo last night! And also I'm totes shipping Tyler and Liv! And Damon and Bonnie need to find their way back! Although, how are all the supernatural going to get back into Mystic Falls? And that's enough with spoilers incase any of you haven't seen it yet. If anyone wants to talk about it, just send over a PM :)**

**OH and before I forget; for those of you who watch The Originals.. What do you guys think of Daniel Sharman replacing Nate as Kol? When my sister told me Kol was recast I was _pissed _but then I found out it was _Isaac Lahey _and then I got so conflicted! I love Daniel, he's such a great actor (and I miss him as Isaac like come back please) but Nate is the original Kol and I can't picture anyone else playing him. At least he (Nate) is still in flashbacks though... But I also realize that Daniel isn't _Kol, _he's Kaleb, a witch being _possessed by Kol. _So like, hopefully Kol gets his body back (_somehow_, even though it's burnt to a crisp in Mystic Falls but Julie fucks over her mythology all the time anyway so who cares) and we get Nathaniel as Kol AND Daniel as Kaleb :) but something that makes me very upset is that Kol is working with Esther and Finn! I mean, when would he EVER go against his brothers (Klaus and Elijah) and work with his mother? I hope that he might be double crossing them.. I don't know. I just pray that JP won't ruin Kol's character :/**

**Anyway... To make up for such a depressing chapter last time, here is a much happier chapter. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD**

* * *

It was Monday morning, and everyone was recovering from their weekend- so much happened in a span of a few hours, especially for a certain five siblings that felt even worse about themselves and their family than they did before. They want to forget everything that had happened yesterday, but they can't just unknow what they know now. How long after you hear those kind of disturbing things before you can move on with your life? It's different for everyone. But for this family, a pack of survivors, all they have to do is put on a brave face and they can pretend everything's okay. It's what they've done their whole life.

Caroline's eyes fluttered open as the beams of the sun shone through the window. She could hear the birds chippering outside. Glancing over at the alarm clock that had not gone off this morning she thought, _Another day, another morning. Great._

It was only six o'clock and she had another two hours before her classes started. As she turned over to rest on her side she saw her boyfriend sleeping peacefully. His dark blond hair was messed up from the tossing and turning he did last night. She didn't blame him for all the tossing and turning; he had been told some horrible stuff, and he had to relive his scarring childhood when he told her everything last night.

She still couldn't comprehend how anyone could be so cruel to their children. It was difficult to even think about.

Caroline smiled as she watched Klaus' chest rise up and down in a steady beat. It was comforting to hear him breathing, anyone really. She liked the sounds of simple things.

Suddenly, she got the perfect idea. Her idea had nothing to do with her thoughts, but it just _fit _together. She would do something to make her boyfriend happy. It would also make her happy. It was just the perfect idea, especially for a couple who had been together as long as them. She couldn't contain her excitement and jumped out of bed.

Her movements woke up the man sleeping beside her.

"Caroline? Where are you going, love?" He asked groggily.

She turned her head and leaned over the bed to whisper to him, "Shhh.. Go back to bed, it's all a dream."

He chuckled and sat up, "I'm not five years old, Caroline."

She sat beside him and lightly laughed, "I know. I just want you to go back to sleep."

"Why? You got somewhere to be?"

"No, I just didn't want to disturb your sleep because I couldn't contain my excitement."

"Why are you excited?" He raised an eyebrow.

She shook her head and giggled, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, "You'll just have to wait and see!" She then got up off the bed and left the room, leaving him staring in shock and curiosity.

He then shrugged and fell back against the pillows, "Ah.. My ray of sunshine," he smiled to himself.

...

Stefan waited impatiently for his test results. He knew he had only taken the test two days ago, but there was only thirteen of them with five professors grading, they promised they'd get their results on Monday. If he passed, he'd get to graduate next month and he couldn't wait. He studied his ass off, and he really hoped it paid off.

He stared at the floor as his professor walked up and down the aisle. His heart sped up as she came closer to him. He kept reminding himself that he did fine, as he understood almost all of the test; it was a piece of cake.

"Stefan Salvatore," his professor knocked on his desk.

Stefan looked up and said,  
"Yes, professor?"

His superior gave a smile as she handed him his test, "Good job, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan looked down at his test and grinned so wide he felt like his face was going to fall off.

_96._

He passed. He was going to graduate in approximately three weeks.

When the bell rang, he walked out of his class to be greeted by two of his favorite blondes.

"Sooo..?" Lexi and Caroline both asked in union. They knew he was getting his test result back today, and they wanted to be the first ones to congratulate (or comfort) him.

He held up his score and they both cheered when they read the number.

"I knew you could do it!" Caroline exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"If you passed up a fun party, it had to have paid off," Lexi grinned. She hugged him and said, "I'm proud of you. Dork."

"Well this dork gets to graduate a year before you losers," Stefan teased.

"Oh, shut up." Lexi slapped Stefan's shoulder.

The trio started walking to the courtyard, where they always head during their break between classes.

"How was everyone's weekend?" Lexi asked as she fell back against the flush green grass hill.

"Mine was okay," Stefan said. "I had my test Saturday morning, but then I got to watch Christian later that night. He kept me up for hours and wouldn't listen to me! But I guess it was good when he passed out before his parents came home. Then on Sunday I just stayed home and was lazy; watching old movies."

"See? This is why I call you a dork: you watch old movies in your free time," Lexi laughed.

Stefan ignored Lexi and looked over at Caroline, "How about you? What'd you do?"

Caroline looked up and shook her head, "Oh.. Nothing. My weekend was pretty boring."

"Same," Lexi agreed. "But at least you have a boyfriend so it couldn't have been _that _boring, if you know what I mean." Lexi winked.

"Oh my god, shut up! Of course you'd ask that," Caroline shook her head, laughing. "I actually visited my mom on Saturday for a few hours."

"Oh, that's good," Stefan said. "How is Miss. Liz Forbes, my favorite Sheriff?"

Caroline laughed, "She's good."

"My brother's not giving her any trouble down at the station, is he?"

"You know Damon, of course he is."

"Damon gives everyone a hard time," Lexi said bitterly.

"You still hate him?" Stefan asked.

"I don't hate him. We're just not friends. It's simple."

Once upon a time, a few years ago when the duo had first met, Damon pulled a prank on Lexi that neither likes to talk about to this day. Let's just say he embarrassed her, wounded her ego, and severely hurt her feelings. They have their moments where they joke around like old friends, but she still holds a grudge against him. Damon thinks she's over it, and believes she's just normally rude and dispirited.

Stefan laughed, "You're not the only one he's ever pissed off."

"Which is _why_ you're my favorite Salvatore," Caroline sang as she tackled her friend in a hug. Stefan started laughing, grateful for his friends who support him and can make him laugh. Truth be told, even if he was excited to finally graduate medical school, he was going to miss his friends.

...

"Mommy!" Christian squealed as he skipped into the living room, his father right behind him. "What are you doing home?!" He asked as Elena picked him up and kissed his temple.

"I'm on my lunch break, silly," Elena told her son. She looked at her husband and raised an eyebrow, "And what are you doing home, mister?"

"My shift isn't until four, so I decided to spend the day with my son," Damon answered.

"I'm so happy I didn't have to go to daycare today!" Chris exclaimed.

Elena ruffled the three-year-old's dark hair. "Well, you have to go back tomorrow, buddy." The toddler pouted in defeat.

Damon chuckled and kissed his son's hair before lifting himself up to sit on the counter. "I'm eager to get to work. You want to know why?"

"Why?" Elena asked.

"I get to see Enzo and ask how my wonderful plan worked out on Saturday."

Elena rolled her eyes, "I still can't believe that actually worked. Enzo and Rose really hit it off."

"See? I'm a genius. What can I say?"

Before Elena could respond to her husband's vain comment, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Elena asked. Damon shrugged, and the family of three walked to the door.

Damon turned the knob and there stood the mail delivery guy with a small box.  
"For Elena Gilbert," the guy read off the tab.

"Elena Salvatore," she corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It says Gilbert on the package."

"It couldn't be because I changed everything to.. Except.. Is it?!" Elena's excitedly asked.

"Why don't you sign and find out?" Elena signed the sheet, thanked the mailman and took her package.

"What did you get?" Damon asked curiously as he closed the front door behind his wife.

"Yeah, what did you get!" Christian repeated.

Elena took out a pair of scissors to open the package. When she tore it open and took out the object, she grinned from ear to ear.

"Look!" She squealed. In her hands was the first copy of her book. It was published. They had sent her the very first printed copy of the book, illustrated and everything. They wanted to make sure she was happy with the final product before they continued making the rest of the books.

Damon grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations. I'm so proud of you." Elena smiled as he kissed her hair. He smile turned bittersweet as he mentioned, "Your parents would be proud of you, too."

...

Jeremy stood awkwardly outside the convenience store he was at just days before. The one where he met Anna. He didn't want to seem stalkerish so he waited a few days before returning. Would he seem weird if he asked her for her number? He didn't want to seem too pushy.

Oh god, the last time he acted like this was in high school. And why was he so nervous? He just needed to walk back in there and talk to her.

He took a deep breath and walked into the store. There was only two customers in there and they were shopping, making the counters vacant. And to his relief, Anna was there. She was leaning against the counter, reading something on her phone.

He walked up to her and greeted, "Hey.."

She looked up and almost dropped her phone. "Oh! Hey! Jeremy, right?"

He nodded and smiled.

"You're back! Well, duh. It's a store. People need things.. I'm sorry, I'm being weird again. I'm really not this weird. I'm much more calm and collected."

He chuckled, "Don't worry. It's cute."

She blushed. "I was wondering if I'd get to see you again."

"I didn't want to seem stalkerish."

"Oh, don't worry, you don't seem that way."

"That's good. So, how are you?"

"I'm pretty good. You? How's your daughter?"

"We're both good," he smiled. "I actually have to be somewhere soon..." He said when he noticed the time on the clock above her head.

Her smile faded, "Oh.. Well," she took back out her phone and turned it on. She handed it to him, "Maybe you could put your number in there? We could get coffee sometime?"

He was actually relieved she made the first move because he felt so awkward. Maybe if they were actually hanging out, it would seem more comfortable. He felt drawn to her. He wanted to be her friend, maybe more.

Okay, _fine_. He had a crush on her.

He finished entering his number in her phone before saying, "That'd be great. Call me."

...

Within the next couple of days, Rebekah had been off the radar. She had stayed in Matt's house, distracting herself from life with all the wedding planning. She was ignoring everyone's phone calls, even her brothers'. She thought she could handle it, all the stuff with her mother, until she remember a very important detail of the wedding.

Who would give her away?

She had yelled at Matt, _"Why does someone have to give the bride away?! Why can't the bride give herself away? This is stupid. I hate traditions!"_

She definitely does not want her mother to give her away. She never wants to see Esther ever again. She guessed she could have one of her brothers give her away, but that's the trick about having a million brothers is that she doesn't know which one. She doesn't want to choose one and have the other three's feelings be hurt.

She sat curled up on Matt's bed, with hot chocolate and marshmallows, eating gummy worms, and watching her favorite American movie: Mean Girls. Her hair was put up in a messy bun, and she was wearing sweat pants and Matt's old, ratty t-shirt.

"I feel like crying, I should have watched a dumb, cheesy chick-flick," she said to no one in particular, as she was home alone.

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up. It read a text from Klaus,  
_Hey Bex. How r u? We haven't talked in a few days.._

Well _he_ has, but she hasn't texted back. She threw her phone back on the bed and went back to her movie and eating her gummy worms. Her phone vibrated again and this time it was a missed call from Elijah. She sighed and turned her phone off.

"Hey," Matt greeted as he came home from work. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He sat down beside her on the bed. He didn't want to just spring this conversation on her right when he got home, but he did it anyway. "Listen.. You can't stay at home forever. Elijah came to me today asking how you were doing. He's worried about you. Finn and Kol both called me to see how you were doing. Klaus came by yesterday, too. Everyday this week, actually. I think he doesn't even come to The Grill to have a drink anymore. You need to give your brothers a call."

She sighed. "I want to just curl up and watch movies."

"Why are you ignoring your brothers? What your mom did is not their fault, don't take it out on them."

"I'm not! I'm ignoring them for a totally different reason."

"And what's that?" He asked.

She stared at the wall, refusing to answer his question. She feels embarrassed that this is the 'big reason' she's ignoring her brothers. "I don't know who I want to walk me down the aisle," she admitted.

Matt nodded in understanding. He gets that since her dad is dead (and even if he was alive, he'd be dead to her anyway) and her mom is a no-show, there'd be no one to walk her down the aisle or 'give her away'. But she has four brothers, and he gets that she doesn't want to hurt any of their feelings. The only advice he could come up with was,  
"Then just don't mention it."

"You don't understand.. I.." She choked back her sobs, "I wanted my mother to do it. But I can't stand to even think about her. I can't stand to think of either of my parents."

Matt wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I'm sorry for everything they put you through. But you have four brothers who just want to know if you're okay."

"Then tell them they can come over anytime they want, I just don't want to leave the house."

"You have to go back to work sometime."

"Next week," she shrugged.

He laughed and kissed her hair. He decided to change the subject to a happier tone, "So.. Where do you want to go for our honeymoon?"

She grinned, "I thought we settled on a road trip across Europe?"

"I was just making sure we were leaving this town. I've never stepped foot out of Mystic Falls."

"Don't you worry, I'll take you far away," she teased. She was getting enthusiastic about the road trip. She knew they'd be going to Rome, Paris, Barcelona, London, and so much more.

"I can't wait." She smiled up at him before leaning in to kiss him.

...

"Okay Emma!" Kol called as he clapped his hands and entered the young girl's bedroom. "Your mum has a few errands to run, so I guess it's just you and me!"

Emma popped her head from out of her closet, "Okay, Kol-ey! Just give me a minute!"

Kol raised his eyebrow and stepped further into her room, watching her walk back into the closet. "Em? What are you doing?"

"I'm rearranging my stuff, duh."

He rolled his eyes, forgetting how sassy she could get. Even for a five-year old. She definitely takes after her parents, and even being around all the sarcastic family friends such as himself.

"Well, that closet will still be there when we get back."

She turned around to look at him, "Why? Where are we going?"

"I was thinking we could go get some ice cream?" he suggested.

Emma grinned and jumped in excitement. Ten minutes later, the two were seated on a bench outside an ice-cream parlor. Kol got a simple chocolate cone, but Emma got cookies and cream with rainbow sprinkles.

Emma opened her mouth to ask Kol something, but then closed her mouth. She was just a kid, she didn't understand most things, but that doesn't mean she wasn't curious.

"Kol?" She spoke up.

"Hmm..?" He turned his head to look at her.

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents?"

Kol was taken back by her question. He figured she could have overheard something between him and Bonnie, but he was still surprised that she would ask him that. "Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know.. I was at daycare, and everyone was talking about their parents. I mentioned how I had a second dad. And then we talked about grandparents, and my dad's are dead, my mom's don't like each other very much, and you never talk about yours'. I was just wondering why."

Kol sighed, "There's not much to talk about."

"Were they not good parents?"

He shook his head, "No."

"What did they do?"

"It doesn't matter.. You're too young to know." He didn't want to scar her for life. How does someone as young as her even understand that there are parents out in this world who hit their kids, abandon them, _kill _them?

"They weren't nice to you?"

"Nope." He didn't know how else to put it.

"That's so sad. You're great, Kol-ey!"

"Thanks," he smiled. "But.. Not a lot of people think I'm that great." When he saw Emma's confused look, he explained, "I'm not the same person I am when I'm around you and your mum."

"Who are you like?"

He shrugged, "I'm just not the same. I-" he didn't know how to explain it to her. "I pretend to be someone else. I can't show anyone that I'm vulnerable."

"What does that mean? Vu-nar-belle."

He chuckled at her mispronouncement of the word. "It means weak."

"You're not weak, you're very strong!"

"I mean emotionally.. I'm just used to being a certain way, I can't unmold myself."

"But what about me and mommy?"

"You guys are an exception. You guys and my siblings."

"Why do you like us, then? Me and mommy? What made you think we were ex-cep-tions?"

Kol honestly didn't have an answer to that question. It was true that he wasn't the biggest fan of kids, nor was he the kind of guy to believe in love or family. He played and broke a lot of hearts; he didn't want to get hurt so he hurt others instead. It was all he knew how to do. But there was something about Bonnie and Emma, and even Jeremy. They became his second family, and if there was one thing he knew about family was that he wouldn't let anyone hurt anybody in his family. Once he deemed that he was somewhat of a father figure to Emma, he vowed he'd never be like Mikael. His father was everything he never wanted to be. He tries so hard, but he still doesn't believe it's enough. This is partly why he doesn't want to have any kids of his own. At least with Emma, he's not her 'real' dad so if he makes any mistakes, it won't make any difference. She'd still love him the next day. He loves Emma, but he doesn't like the pressure of being a parent figure. So he just has himself be her friend, and it's worked so far. The best way to sum it up for her to understand was,  
"I guess it was just fate."

...

Finally, it was Friday, and Caroline was ready to get her and Klaus' surprise. She had gone to the shelter on Monday to ask around. She discovered she had enough money to buy the surprise, the doctor shots, food, and toys. She already took him to the vet and everything was set, so all she had to do is take him home.

Yes, you heard correct: Caroline had bought Klaus a puppy!

It was a yellow lab retriever with big, bright blue eyes. The puppy was only eight weeks old, and it was already agile and fierce. Labs are known to be outgoing, tempered, loyal and intelligent, a perfect blend of Caroline and Klaus. And the best part is that he wasn't supposed to get bigger than 40 cm because it has a genetic condition, but other than that the dog is completely healthy! She didn't know what to name him but she's just been calling him "my little surprise."

As Caroline pulled her car into the driveway, the puppy started barking up a happy storm. She reached over to scratch the puppy's head, "Yes, sweetie. This is your new home. I can't wait for you to meet your daddy!"

She adjusted the bow around his neck before she picked him up and cradled him in her arms. She opened her door, got out, closed the door and locked the car. She started heading up the steps to her boyfriend and hers' house. She unlocked the door and walked into their house, longing for her boyfriend's reaction. She knew he'd be happy, well maybe shocked and possibly angry at first, but then he'd be totally happy. If there was one thing that Klaus loved but didn't want anyone to know, it was dogs. He prefers wolves, but she believes a small puppy will be just fine.

"Klaus? I have a surprise for you!" Caroline called. She did her best to keep the puppy quiet so the surprise wouldn't be spoiled.

"In the kitchen," he called back.

She grinned and walked into the kitchen holding the puppy. The baby animal squirmed in her arms, anxious to get down and explore the new home. Klaus' jaw dropped when he saw what she was holding.

"Caroline? You have a dog in your arms."

She giggled, "I know." The dog start wagging it's tail at seeing a new human.

"Why?"

"This is your surprise! The one I've been telling you about all week," she explained.

He raised his eyebrow. "But.. How can we afford a dog?"

"I'm a founding family.. I had enough money." When his expression didn't change, her smile faded and she frowned, "Are you not happy? I thought a dog would bring joy to our lives! I mean, look at that face," she held the dog's face to hers and it started licking her cheek. It tickled, making her giggle.

Klaus walked over to her and said, "It's not that I'm not happy.. I just wasn't expecting _this _as the surprise."

"I gave you so many hints over the week," she pointed out.

"True," he agreed.

She handed him the puppy and when Klaus got attacked with all these puppy kisses, a huge smile broke out over his face. "That tickles!" he laughed. Caroline smiled that her surprise worked out. "You know, I always wanted a puppy when I was a boy. So, thank you."

Caroline kissed him, "No problem." Klaus let the puppy on the floor to explore their house. Caroline leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder, "What shall we name him?"

"He's not named yet?"

"Nope. I was waiting for you."

Klaus thought for a minute before coming up with, "Do you think we could name him Henry? It's similar to Henrik.. And I know it seems strange to name a dog after my brother, and not wait for us to have kids or one of my siblings to have a son, but.. It's been on my mind since I saw the dog."

Caroline smiled and nodded, "That's lovely. I think it's a great idea."

The couple bent down to call their dog over to them. Henry ran to them with his tail wagging like a flag and his tongue hanging out. He reached Klaus and jumped into his lap. Caroline ruffled his fur and cooed. "Welcome to the family, Henry."

* * *

**Aww, Caroline got Klaus a puppy! So, Klaroline are parents to a _puppy, _but they will have a baby at sometime, don't you worry all my Klaroliners! Just a bit later in the story :) **

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Please review your thoughts, comments, suggestions, questions, whatever! I'd just love to hear from you guys :) Oh and a question you guys might want to answer: which brother should give away Rebekah? Lol I don't even know, how should that situation go down? I'd love to hear your thoughts :)**

**I only have a four-day week of school next week, but again, I don't know if I'll even have time to write. I might be able to write some on Sunday and Monday, but we'll see. I also have the PSAT on Wednesday, so wish me luck with that! But, I only have two more weeks left of volleyball, so that'll give me a lot more time on my hands! **

**Have a great weekend y'all, and I'll see you next time! xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiii :) How is everyone? I hope you're all doing great! And if you're wondering; I'm doing okay. I'm really excited that I only have a week and half left of volleyball, although I'll be sad too. But I'm even more excited that next weekend, my best friend is coming up from Florida for a visit! (Shoutout to Sasha, who I send these stories to haha, love ya girl.)**

**Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from TVD, but I own this storyline**

* * *

Rebekah was laying on Matt's bed, listening to her iPod with her eyes closed. She didn't hear the bedroom door being knocked upon nor the door being opened. It was when she felt the weight of the bed get heavier, she opened her eyes and saw Matt sitting next to her. She stopped her music ("Marry Me" by Jason Derulo) and took out her headphones.

"Hey," she smiled as she sat up.

"I'm going to be spending the night at Tyler's," he told her after they exchanged a greeting.

"Why?" she raised her eyebrow.

He shrugged and nodded at the door and said, "There's someone who wants to see you. Or a few someones."

That was the cue for Klaus, Elijah, Kol and Finn to walk into the room.

Rebekah looked confused and asked Matt, "What are they doing here?"

"Yesterday, you told me that if they wanted to see you they had to come over."

"So here we are!" Kol said as he flopped down beside his sister. Rebekah tried to push him off the bed but he wouldn't budge.

"But why are you guys here?" Rebekah now addressed the question to her brothers.

"We can't be good brothers and surprise our baby sister? Whose been ignoring us, may I add. Very rude," Klaus answered as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

She turned back to her fiancé, "You're just giving up your house?"

"It's your house, too," he said quietly. Matt hoped no one heard the comment because he felt embarrassed after he said it, but they all heard it, and it made Rebekah smile. "Well, I'm going to go now," he said. "I hope you guys can work things out," he told the five siblings. He turned to Rebekah, and he wanted to kiss her, but he felt self-conscious doing so in front of her brothers. Rebekah noticed that he was shy, so she sat up on her knees so she'd be level his height, and she just grabbed his face with her hands and brought his lips to hers.

"Oh, please. Some of us just had lunch!" Kol exclaimed.

Matt blushed and pulled away. "Bye."

"Bye Matty!" Kol waved dramatically.

"Thank you, Matt," Elijah said as Matt passed him to get to the door. "I appreciate you telling us that Rebekah was upset about something, and setting this up. And giving up your house. It's nice of you."

Matt nodded, murmuring a quick "no problem" before leaving the five siblings alone.

The four brothers turned to look at their sister, who just stared at the ground.

"Okay," Finn started. "What's wrong?" he asked his sister. Elijah and Finn were now sitting on the bed, too.

Rebekah shrugged, "Nothing's wrong. I just haven't felt like talking to anyone. Is that bad?"

"It's not bad," Elijah said. "But please don't shut us out for something we didn't do."

"You should know that mother- or well Esther-" Kol started to explain but Rebekah cut him off,  
"She killed Henrik. I know. I overheard it before I left. And that's not why I'm ignoring any of you."

"So you admit it; you are ignoring us," Klaus acknowledged.

"It's for a pretty stupid reason," she sighed.

"Well, we won't be able to judge you unless you tell us," Finn said.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I wanted.. I wanted mo- _Esther _to walk me down the aisle, or give me away or whatever. But that's obviously not happening anymore. So it comes down to the four of you.." she noticed her brothers all exchange knowing looks. "And I don't know who I want to give me away. I don't want to choose one and have the other three's feelings get hurt.. So I thought that if I ignored you for a while, I'd figure out who I want.. But I haven't. And _that__'s _why I haven't answered you guys_."_

It was silent for a moment before the eldest brother decided to speak up. "It's not going to hurt my feelings if you choose Elijah, Klaus or Kol. It really wouldn't. I know I'm not the best big brother, to any of you."

"What are you talking about?" Kol asked.

"You're a great brother," Rebekah added.

"No, I'm not. I wasn't involved much when we were growing up. I mean, I didn't do much. I was the oldest, I should have protected you guys from Mikael more than I did. I let Elijah take care of you guys because I didn't know how to. I should have known it was my job, but I went to university instead. And I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. You did what you could," Elijah spoke up. "There wasn't much _any _of us could do. And I didn't mean to take the 'big brother' role away from you-"

"I'm glad you did, though. Because if you didn't, who would have taken care of these three?"

"Don't talk about us like we're not here," Klaus said. "But Elijah is right: there wasn't much any of us could do. We all did what we could."

"We still love you. Don't beat yourself up over things that happened over ten years ago," Rebekah added.

"And don't act like you did nothing," Kol said. "You got us out of the house and took us to festivals or to the lake when you could. You drove us places when _he_ wouldn't."

"Thanks, but I still feel terrible. I'm kind of the outcast in this family-"

"Don't say that," Elijah said. "We all have a role in this family, and we all did what we could for each other. We couldn't survive without one another. We couldn't have survived without you."

"We're still here, aren't we? And we're still together," Kol contributed.

"And that's all that matters," Rebekah finished. Klaus nodded in agreement with his siblings.

Finn smiled in gratitude, "Thank you. I'm glad we all have a close relationship." The younger four all smiled. He looked back at his sister, "But Bekah, don't worry about the wedding. It won't hurt my feelings if you don't choose me."

"Same," Kol agreed. "I mean, I'll be a little sad," he joked. "But seriously, I find that a little too much pressure. Scratch that, I volunteer you _don't_ choose me."

Rebekah laughed, "Okay so I'm down to three, not four?"

"Yes," Kol nodded.

"How do you know she wasn't going to choose you?" Elijah chuckled.

"Brother, you have forfeited the race," Klaus smirked.

"But-" Kol started to say but Elijah interrupted him.  
"Seriously, Rebekah. Don't worry about it. We'll all be okay with who you choose. Right, Niklaus?"

Klaus nodded, "Correct. There's a 25% chance. We understand our chances are slim to nothing."

"Shut up," Rebekah laughed. She turned serious, "You guys really won't mind?" They all shook their heads. "Okay. That makes things a little easier, I guess."

"So, who do you choose?" Klaus teased as he bumped his sister's shoulder.

"I'm not answering now!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"When's the wedding, anyway?" Elijah asked.

"December 24th."

"Why did you choose Christmas Eve?" Finn asked.

Rebekah shrugged, "Everyone gets married on Valentine's Day."

"I didn't."

"Neither did I," Elijah added.

"Well." Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Enough of this conversation, please. I kind of want to talk about.. _Her._ Only for a moment, though."

They all knew who _her _was.

"What about her?" Elijah asked.

"Where did she go?"

"I kicked her out. I told her to get out of all of our lives."

"And she just left?"

"Yes."

Rebekah waited a moment before asking another question. "Did you guys tell your wife, or girlfriend?"

"I told Katherine."

"And I told Sage."

"I told Bonnie.. She hadn't known anything so I had to start from the beginning, but it feels like our relationship just got so much more intimate. Like it opened up our relationship, brought us closer."

"That's great," Elijah smiled at his youngest brother.

They all turned to Klaus, who they knew would be the more stubborn one to tell a partner about their parents.

"If you're all wondering if I told Caroline.. The answer is yes. I told her everything."

"And?" Rebekah motioned for him to elaborate.

"And.. She bought me a puppy."

Rebekah and Kol couldn't contain their laughter and broke out laughing. Finn tried to hold back his laughter, only being mildly successful.

"Wait," Elijah didn't want to laugh but he had to chuckle lightly. "She bought you a real life puppy? An animal? A pet that you have to walk, and feed, and play with?"

Klaus nodded. "He's a golden retriever and he's 8 weeks old."

"That's so adorable!" Rebekah squealed. "What's his name?"

"Henry." And with that, they all stopped laughing. "I know I should have waited for one of us to have a son or something, but I just really wanted to name the dog after Henrik.. It just made sense, you know?"

"It's fine," Elijah shook his head.

"Do you have any pictures of him?" Rebekah asked. Klaus rolled his eyes and nodded, taking out his phone.

"Caroline made us take a selfie-" Kol's laughter increased at the word _selfie._ "Shut up, Kol." Klaus turned on his phone and went into pictures and showed his siblings the million pictures Caroline made him take. There are pictures of Henry sleeping, eating, videos of him jumping, and there's a few of Caroline playing with him, and kissing his fur. And then there's the selfie that he was talking about.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Rebekah cooed.

"And he's blonde, just like you and Caroline!" Kol added.

"Let me guess, Henry's supposed to be yours and Caroline's child?" Finn asked.

"Yes," Klaus replied. He glared at Kol who laughed again, "Don't judge my family."

"I remember you begged Mikael for a dog," Elijah pointed out. "We all wanted a dog.. I always wanted a dog," he said.

"Then tell the nuisance that is Katherine," Klaus suggested.

Elijah scoffed, "Like she'd ever let me get something that sheds hair everywhere."

"She kept you," Kol joked.

"Don't make me have Rebekah push you off the bed," Elijah threatened. Rebekah lifted her hand to prove to Kol that she'd push him if Elijah gave her the signal.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Kol apologized. They all started laughing, realizing how much they had missed the small moments like this since they have grown up. None of them could remember the last time they spent a night like this; having heart-felt conversations, and joking and laughing. It was comforting knowing that they have family to turn to when they have a problem.

Always and forever.

...

At the Lockwood mansion, Tyler and Matt were reminiscing about the old days and catching up on their new lives.

"Remember when we used to go to the swimming hole?" Tyler asked. "We used to sneak away and get wasted while our parents did stupid founding family stuff."

Tyler, Matt, Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie would always escape from their families when they were at the swimming hole and go to their spot in the woods. It'd just be an escape for all of them: they could just hang out and do nothing, just relax and drink shots. Sure, they got in a lot of trouble from their parents when they came home tripping over their own feet, but it was worth it. Granted, they now have a few less parents, and they're too old to get in trouble, but deep down they all wish they'd be able to relive sophomore year again. Just before all their lives got complicated.

Matt laughed, "Oh god, that was not such a good idea: I was puking for days."

"Yeah, we weren't so smart back then," Tyler agreed. "But I miss high school," he admitted. "Then we had to grow up and it _sucks._"

"I know what you mean. I mean, I'm happy that I'm no longer a busboy and that I was promoted to manager, but I didn't think I'd be working at The Grill for the rest of my life. I wanted to do something more with my life, you know?"

"Then why didn't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why didn't you go to college? Study something. Apply for another job. You're not stuck, you were never stuck."

"I didn't know what to do; Hell, I _still _don't know what I want to do. But it's not like my life is so bad. I make a good enough amount of money, and I get to come home to a beautiful fiancé. I'm happy."

"I hope you know that I'm happy for you. Honestly, I'm surprised that you and Rebekah are still together after all this time, but I guess you guys work. You must really love her, and she must really love you."

"I really do love her. It's crazy how I much I do."

"I miss that."

"What?"

"Loving somebody that much."

"Well, that's your own fault. You screwed up."

"I know I did."

"But she's happy, you know. With Klaus. I know you don't like him, but they make each other happy. He's been through a lot in his life, and he deserves what he has with her."

"Hey, as long as she's happy, I'm happy. I'm just glad you're _all _happy. You, Care, Elena, Bonnie.. Is Jeremy happy?"

"I think so, yes. He has a date tomorrow with this girl he really likes; Anna."

"That's great." Tyler thought for a moment. "I think I want to start dating again."

"Dude," Matt laughed. "You need to get a job first. You've been here, what: a month? And you're still unemployed."

"I'm a founding family, and my mom's the mayor, I think I can go a few more weeks without a job."

Matt laughed again, "Sure. Do whatever you want."

Tyler smiled at his best friend, "Thanks. I will."

...

Jeremy finally got the nerve to call Anna. They had flirted and talked like high school sweethearts for hours. She had invited him to go out for coffee in the morning, and that's exactly where he is right now.

When she walked through the café door, he felt his heart leap out of his chest. It was only morning coffee, and granted she was only wearing dark jeans, a blue tank top, a leather jacket, combat boots, and her hair was simply curly, but he still thought she looked beautiful.

Not to mention that her smile made his pulse beat faster. When she laughed, her eyes did this cute squint thing, and god did he love her laugh. He couldn't contain his feelings. He wanted to kiss her so badly, but was worried about rushing things. He knew he wasn't in love with her, but he couldn't help but love everything about her.

He hadn't felt this way since Bonnie. And if he's being honest, when the two broke things off, he was scared he'd never find someone like her again. Never find someone to love him again. Never feel this way about anyone. He believed that this kind of love was a once in a life time kind of thing, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Anna makes him incredibly happy in a way that's been absence in his life since Bonnie and him broke up. He's not in love, not yet anyway, but she makes him happy and he deserves someone to make him happy.

"So enough about me," Jeremy said. "What about you?" They've been talking about random things, trying to get to know each other. He's finished his life's story, and yes that includes his parents' deaths, and his drug phase, and his nineteen-year-old-self that was less cautious about contraceptives.

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Things about your family. School. Anything you want me to know."

"Well.." she thought for a moment. "I don't have a dad- my mom never told him about me so he had left before I was born. My mom raised me in Athens, Georgia but we moved to Mystic Falls about.. Ten years ago, I believe. Let's see.. I don't have any exciting high school stories, or tragic stories either. My high school career was pretty boring. College, too."

"You went to Mystic Falls High?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did."

"What class are you?"

"2011."

"I'm class of 2010. I don't think I saw you around?"

"I wasn't part of any activities or anything.."

"Why?"

Anna hesitated. She didn't see the harm in telling him. "I was busy tracking down my dad."

"It took four years of high school?"

"It didn't really work out. Nothing came out of it. Also, I had a lot of college prep."

"Then why are you working at a convenience store?" He mentally slapped himself. "Wow, I just realized how stupid that sounded."

She laughed, "It's okay. It's just a part-time job while I finish up college. I'm in my last year."

"Oh, what's your major?"

"I want to be a teacher."

"That's cool. What grade?"

"Elementary school. Kindergarten. It doesn't make much money, but I like kids when they're young and dependent-"

"And easy to threaten to call their parents," Jeremy laughed.

"Exactly," she laughed along with him. "But if I wasn't studying in child development, I'd be studying history or mythology. History was my favorite subject in school, my best subject too, and I just love mythology stories: vampires, ghosts, angels, all of those. I don't know, I'm weird like that."

"Nah, I think it's pretty cool."

"Really?"

"Totally. And my Uncle's a history teacher at the high school, you could talk to him."

"Really? Who's your Uncle?"

"Alaric Saltzman."

"Are you serious? I love Mr. Saltzman. I had him his first year he taught! He's awesome. _He's _your Uncle? He seems pretty young.."

Jeremy chuckled, "Yeah, he married my Aunt Jenna. They're only a couple of years older than me and my sister."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned twenty-four. Elena is twenty-five. Jenna and Alaric are thirty-one."

"You have a lot of friends, don't you?"

"I guess.."

"I've seen you hang out with people who I never would have thought even knew each other."

"Like who?"

"Rebekah Mikaelson, Stefan Salvatore, that guy Enzo, a bunch of people."

"Yeah it's basically a bunch of family ties, I guess. My sister is married to Stefan's brother, who is best friends with Enzo _and _Alaric. And my best friend Matt Donovan is marrying Rebekah, who has four brothers where one is married to my cousin, two of them are in relationships with my childhood friends- one of which is my ex-girlfriend... And there's even more connections, trust me you don't even need to know."

Anna threw her head back in laughter, "That's a lot, I'll take your word for it."

"I like talking to you," he admitted.

She smiled, "I like talking to you too."

"I also really like you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"I can't stop thinking about you either."

While they had been talking, they had already paid for their coffee and were now just walking down the streets of the town square. Jeremy stopped walking to look down at the girl walking beside him. She stopped too, wondering what he was going to do.

"I've been wanting to do this all morning." Before Anna could reply, Jeremy leaning forward and kissed her. She was taken by surprise, but easily melted into the kiss. Their lips moved together in perfect sync as she wrapped her arms around his neck, locking her hands at the nape of his neck, and he reached his hands up to tangle his hands in her hair. She tasted like vanilla and he tasted like peppermint, and they both had to agree it was the perfect blend. He didn't want the kiss to end, and who said it had to?

...

"Why are we at the grocery store?" Bonnie asked three weeks later.

"Because Stefan is graduating from med school tomorrow and we're throwing him this huge, blow out party!" Caroline exclaimed. Since her best friend was graduating, she decided to throw a party to celebrate him becoming a doctor. She also took it upon herself to boss everyone around; Klaus, Lexi, Matt, and Rebekah are getting decorations (she trusts Lexi to not let the other three get horrible stuff); Damon, Kol, and Jeremy are cleaning the Salvatore Boarding House (where they're having the party); Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie are at the grocery store getting the food; and everyone else are getting presents and whatever else needs to get done.

As they turned down the frozen food aisle, Bonnie asked, "What kind of food does he even like?"

"He likes mozzarella sticks," Elena pointed at the package behind the freezer door.

"Oh no, we are not getting frozen, premade food for Stefan! He deserves much better than that," Caroline complained.

"I hate to break it to you to Care," Elena said. "But Stefan is the only one of us that can cook, no one else in our crazy friend circle can cook. We'd probably burn down the boarding house."

Caroline thought about what her best friend said and then shrugged and nodded, caving in and grabbing the box of mozzarella sticks, "True."

"Is his favorite cake still chocolate?" Elena asked the blonde, who knows the guy in question better than her by now.

"Yes," Caroline nodded.

"Katherine?" a voice from behind the three girls asked.

Elena sighed. This happens a lot, so she didn't bother turning around to see who had mistaken her for her sister. "I'm sorry, I'm not Katherine. I'm her twin sister, Elena."

Caroline had quickly glanced behind her and gasped when she saw who it was.

Esther.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You just looked so much like her."

"Yeah, that's what a twin is," Elena turned around to face the woman. Her eyes widened and she nudged her two friends.

Esther noticed the blonde standing next to the woman who looks identical to her daughter-in-law and asked, "Do I know you? You look familiar."

Caroline nodded and laughed nervously. "Uhm.. Yeah. I'm Klaus' girlfriend, you caught us.. Making out.."

Esther nodded in remembrance, "I remember now. I'm sorry about that, by the way."

"Oh, it's fine." Caroline shook her head. "It's in the past."

"And I'm Bonnie," the brunette introduced herself. "I'm Kol's girlfriend."

"I didn't know Kol had a girlfriend.." Esther stated.

"How would you? Kol doesn't like you," Bonnie snapped. After hearing everything Kol told her about his parents, she didn't think she should have to be polite to the older woman. She doesn't deserve that.

"Bonnie!" Caroline hissed.

"I'm just going to back away now.." Elena took her cue to leave. Caroline and Bonnie shot her a look that said not to go, but Elena shot her friends an apologetic look, _I'm sorry but this is awkward!_

Esther didn't acknowledge Elena's awkward exit and continued talking, "I am aware of my youngest son's hatred of me-"

"Didn't Elijah tell you to leave town? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked. In the back of her mind, she knew she shouldn't be encouraging a conversation with the woman, but that didn't stop her from talking.

"He told me to get out of the house. I stayed in town in hopes any of my children changed their minds."

"Well, I wouldn't hold your breath," Bonnie said. _On second thought, hold it._

"Do they know that you're still here?" Caroline asked.

"No."

"I'm sorry," Bonnie said. "But we really shouldn't be talking to you. We know everything, and it just seems insensitive to our boyfriends to be talking to you."

Esther nodded, "I completely understand. I'm sorry for any inconvenience." The Mikaelsons' mother turned her back and walked away.

Caroline let out of a breath she didn't know she was holding. She turned to her friend, "Oh my god. Why does awkward encounters keep happening?"

"Did you see her eyes?" Bonnie whispered to her friend. "She was judging us. Like seeing if we were 'good enough' for her sons."

"She doesn't get to decide that. Like Klaus or Kol would care what she thinks anyway."

"True. Anyway, let's go find Elena and finish this shopping trip," Bonnie suggested. The blonde nodded eagerly, grabbed the brunette's wrist and they ran the way Elena had went.

The two girls silently agreed not to mention the encounter with the mother bitch to either of their boyfriends, or their siblings. Things would just get ugly. Too bad that someone's going to find out she's still in town sooner or later.

* * *

**Oooh.. Caroline and Bonnie (and Elena) ran into Esther? How do you think Klaus and Kol will react? That is, if they find out. Should they find out? What will happen?**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I really enjoyed writing the Mikaelson family scene, I felt like this part of their relationships aren't explored very much like this in the shows: being playful and loving. Obviously, in this fanfic, they're not vampires and no one has daggered anyone so there's not any vile sibling rivalries lol. I like to think that this is how the siblings acted when they were human :) Aaannd when I started writing this chapter, I got major Anna and Jeremy withdrawal so I had to go on their tumblr, watch their scenes on youtube, and even read a few fanfics to cure my Janna broken heart, so I hope you guys liked their date! And I haven't written Tyler in a while, and I missed him so yeah :) How would you guys feel about me bring Parkwood (Tyler and Liv) into the story? Cuz I ship them _soooo _much, you have no idea the feels they give me this season.**

**Next chapter is Stefan's graduation and then the party! Hmm.. Will drama happen at the party? It's Mystic Falls, you never know.**

**Please review! Until next time xx**


End file.
